Misery's Wrath
by quibilah
Summary: "You shall all pay tribute to your Queen. For this life I will take yours." Bo comes home, see's Lauren and Dyson passed out on her bed, but soon finds the Wander is behind it. She needs to save them, but the cost is extreme, she could lose herself forever as well as her friends. A slightly different take on Groundhog Fae. Spoilers! Doccubus! I don't own Lost Girl!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**** Okay, if you haven't seen Grounding Fae, don't read this…HUGE spoilers…that being said, things are a bit different as you will see…this is my first attempt at writing Lost Girl, so hopefully I won't disappoint :)**

Bo needed to talk to talk to Trick now that she heard about the Wanderer from Tamsin. That was the only thought running through her mind and she was terrified more now than she was when they escaped Bad Christmas crazy town.

Her and Tamsin walked passed Kenzi as she tried to get their attention, Bo throwing a quick, 'not now Kenz' over her shoulder as her pace quickened. She burst through the bathroom and grabbed Trick slapping him to get his attention.

Seeing he was out of it, she breathed a small amount of Chi into him hoping it would make him lucid enough to answer her questions, but not enough to allow him to hide what she needed to know any longer.

"Trick, I need to know, is he my father?!" Bo demanded shaking him when his attention drifted to Tamsin for the tenth time that night. "Trick!"

"My succudaughter…oh…Please Bo, leave it, don't make it easier for him!" He seemed to gain some of his lucidity back, is gaze no longer wandered, but held fast with hers.

"Trick please, tell me! What are you so frightened of?" She could feel Tamsin's hand on her arm trying to get her to calm down and look at her, but she couldn't do it. She shook her hand off while starring at Trick.

"You don't know what he's capable of Bo…"

"Then tell me so I can fight hi…"

"Bo." Tamsin broke in grabbing her shoulders and turning her to face her straight. "Bo…you can't fight him, he is pure evil." Tamsin needed her to see reason, needed Bo to understand.

"Tamsin, he took me and kept me prisoner. He marked me!" She yanked the side of her shirt down to show the glowing print on her chest.

"No…no, Bo, why didn't you tell me!" Trick exclaimed grabbing her arms with a look of terror covering his face.

"Really, why didn't I tell you, why didn't you tell….Trick…Trick, what does it mean?" Bo's fear was escalating as she watched Trick stumble out of the bathroom and started looking around her house.

"Trick!"

"Bo!" Kenzi said running up to her and giving her one of those hugs she needed.

"Kenzi, where are they, where are Dyson and Lauren?!" He demanded stumbling into the small Goth

"Chill T-Dog, they passed out drunk on Bo's bed…Trick…Hey, Trick! What's his deal?" She asked as he ran as best he could in his drunken haze towards her bedroom. She looked at Bo expecting to find a similar expression of confusion only to see a look she'd rarely seen on her friends face, terror.

"Bo, what's going on?"

"The Wanderer" Tamsin answered when Bo stumbled slowly after Trick frightened of finding out what was causing her grandfather to act so scarred.

"Easy there mate! I didn't do anything!" Bo could hear Vex shouting which made her pick up her pace even more, when she rounded the corner she saw Trick holding a dagger to Vex's throat. Knowing Vex would be able to get away if he really wanted to, she assumed he was Drunk to.

She was distracted for a minute before she saw blond hair handing off the side of her bed. She followed that and saw Lauren passed out hanging slightly off the bed with a look of anguish on her face. She ran to her noticing Dyson looked the same. She checked their pulses and found them both extremely weak, weaker than if they were just passed out.

She could feel the Succubus in her stirring at the sight of them lying lifeless on her bed. "What happened?!" Bo commanded grabbing her dagger and shoving Trick out of the way, her dagger now pressed into the Mesmer's throat.

"Nothing! Nothing happened!" He said then seemed to remember when he looked at the bed. "No, they were arguing over what to do with that." He pointed to the box lying open between Lauren and Dyson on her bed.

"What is it?" She yelled refusing to let him go without answers.

"Bo, you need to calm down…"

"Back off Tamsin!" Tamsin quickly shut up and backed away hands up in surrender as Bo blue eyes pierced her own.

"I don't know! But the Doc said you sent it to yourself…they were arguing about what to do with it…"

"What'd they say? Everything!" She asked wanting to know before going to see what it was. To figure out if she actually wanted to know or not.

"Doc said you like the truth, Wolfy said they may lose you to some locomotive in the sky, he got burned from the Doc about knowing you more than just your bra size and underwear line but needed to use caution with the box because you're and I quote, "very sexy bull in a china shop". Doggy breath brought up sacrificing his love to save you instead of lying countless times he's learned you can handle yourself and it's not a good idea to get in the way of your destiny. I got sick of it, jumped in, said to present cases to me and I'd decide who was most worthy of your box…and your girl called me your pet, your pet! Can you believe that!"

"Vex! Focus!" Bo shouted just wanting to know what happened already.

"Alrighty then Succubunny! Wolfboy went on about how he knew you were special and trouble the first time he met you, no one argued there. Then that if he wasn't there to give you the, again, I quote, "Wolf Chi power up" you wouldn't have survived. Your girlfriend over there didn't buy it. Then he said that since he's responsible for you being there, he should get to decide what to do with your box…boy did she object to that one, and he didn't even notice my jumbles!" He pouted finally remembering he could control people and pushed her back to walk to the pair on the bed.

"Vex, I swea..!"

"Alright sweehart, I'm getting there!" He interrupted grabbing some more beer. "Doc argued her point saying that when she first met you, you didn't know your hole from an ass in the ground and, I quote, "She was all like Ima killer, get in my way and Imgonna kill you, that's what killers do! That's right, and then I curbed her hunger and she was like maybe I'm okay, I'm not so bad! And I love her also…"

"What?" Bo didn't believe it. "She said she loves me?"

"Are you serious right now?!" Vex couldn't believe how stupid the succubus was sometimes, EVERYONE knew the Doctor loved her!

"Did she say that?!" Bo asked making to charge him until both he and Tamsin held her back.

"She said it three times actually…wanted to know how she could love someone so much and keep letting them down...a question you ask yourself a lot eh succubus?" he taunted "Does she know you're back with the wolf?"

"Vex, easier there dude, you don't want to mess with her when she's like this…" Kenzi said just catching the end of his explanation seeing Bo's eyes. The blue had faded when he was telling her about them fighting, but it was back as she started walking towards him.

"Wait, wait! There's more!" He said holding up his right hand and pointing at it with his left.

"Dude! You got it back! Congratulations man! Wait…what?" Kenzi was confused now, but she noticed that Bo stopped her prowling and her eyes dimmed back to brown with a tint of blue glow.

"Right, well, they made up, and then the Doc said for my part she was gonna reattach my hand…Drunken surgery, and Dyson offered to be the nurse, kinky am I right!"

"VEX!" All of them shouted, rousing Trick from the slumber he'd fallen back into from the fall.

"Wha…?" He said to which all ignored him and let him catch up on his own.

"Oright, sorry! She got my hand and went to start reattaching it, Dyson gave some compliments, and she went to work…brilliant this one aye? Drunk and still it works perfect!" He held up his hand to wiggle the fingers but at everyone's look and the blue growing stronger he continued.

"After she finished, and I mean like right after, that box there sprung open and some black smoke…"

"Black smoke?!" Bo and Trick jumped at moving closer.

"Yes, black smoke!" He enunciated like they were deaf. "Anyways, black smoke leaked out and shot through both their chests and knocked me into the wall…which mind you, I still hurt from! And the rest you know!" He said collecting the box and attempted to give it to the succubus.

"BO!" Trick and Tamsin yelled halting her grasp of the box and causing everyone to stare at them like they'd grown two heads.

"What?!"

"Don't touch it!" Tamsin yelled running forwards to make sure she didn't touch it. She grabbed the box and brought it to Trick who opened it and saw the jar of smoke unopened.

"It's what I feared. Hale, get Kenzi out of here now…NOW!" He shouted when Hale didn't move.

"No! I'm staying here with Bo!" She said trying to fight Hales grip to get to her but lost to the fae when Trick ordered him to get her out.

"Hale! Bring me back! Something's wrong! Please Hale! Please!" She begged fighting the whole way as he ran her out of the house and into his car away to get as far away from the crackshack as possible.

**Author's Note:**** So? Should I continue? I know it doesn't go with what happened in this episode, but what I want to happen in the next few chapters I've been wanting to do for a while but couldn't find the reason…well, here's my reason :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**** Okay, I need you guys to read the AN at the end…as for this one, I was asked to specify, this WILL be Doccubus! Thank you for the reviews, hope you like this chapter…**

"Tamsin, Vex, get all the fae that are downstairs in here now…HURRY!" He shouted and they ran in fear of the blood king to do what he said.

He watched as Bo picked Laurens top half up and placed her on her lap once she sat down, stroking her blond curls out of her face. He could hear her whispering pleas to her to wake up already.

"Lauren…Lauren, please, honey, please, you have to wake up already okay? I need to tell you something, but I can't do that with you like this, so you need to wake up okay. Lauren?" Bo couldn't feel anything besides fear and anguish at seeing the woman she loved passed out by the same thing that held her prisoner.

She remembered when Lauren entered Dyson's memory to save her that she had woken her up with a kiss. Hoping it would help this time, she leaned in and kissed her.

Lauren stayed in the exact position she was in which only caused Bo to sob louder. "Lauren, please! I can't do this without you!" She said frantically as her tears streamed down onto the doctors face.

"Okay, there's Bruce, Choga, mister and misses rashy, and these three hotties" Vex said pointing to the seven fae him and Tamsin coerced into the room.

"Alright, now why did we just strong arm these guys?" Tamsin asked watching Bo with Lauren knowing that she never stood a chance against the human doctor.

"Bo could lose con…" Trick started to explain, but Bo interrupted not knowing what had just occurred.

"Trick, please, tell me what's going on." She pleaded holding Lauren tighter to her when she saw his expression darken slightly.

"Bo, you need to stay calm and listen to me okay?" When he saw her nod he began to explain.

"Bo, they're dying…."

"What! No, no no no, Trick, no!" Everyone could see her eyes fading back and forth between blue and brown.

"Bo, calm down, you need to stay calm to save them!" Her eyes clenched tightly and she shook her head trying to push the Succubus down.

"Okay, the wanderer did this Bo. He wants you as his mate, he created you to equal him. When he took you, I am assuming you fought him. It's the only thing that makes sense. Why else would he erase your memory?"

"Trick, what does this have to do with why they are dying?" It was getting harder and harder for her to fight the succubus every time she thought about them dying.

"He marked you Bo! That mark allowed him to see inside of you, to see what the obstacles were and to eliminate them. He saw your love of Dyson and Lauren, and…"

"And he attempted to eliminate them? Why, why would I send this to myself?" She asked seeing what was in the box when Trick came closer to her.

"That darkness in you Bo, it needs fuel, when he took you, the only fuel it had was his, he is pure evil, he used that seed he planted in you to control you, but you broke free of it somehow. However you did this, you need to figure it out, because I fear he will come for you soon." He wanted to fix this. Help her, but the only person he knew that could calm her succubus was dying on the bed.

What he needed was Aife, she knew him, she escaped…

Bo stood up setting Lauren gently onto her pillow, brushing the hair from her face once again. "What do I do?" she asked turning on him with determination in her voice.

"You need to…" He started but was interrupted by a loud bang. He looked over to see Lauren had fallen onto the ground and was seizing.

"NO!" Bo shouted running over to her and trying to hold her steady and prevent her from hurting herself. "LAUREN!"

Suddenly she stopped seizing and just laid there. Bo was crying when Tamsin walked over to comfort Bo. She looked down and saw the doctors right arm laid out at an awkward angle, she went to move it when she heard a slight growl coming from Bo, she looked over and noticed her eyes were slightly tinted blue.

Knowing it would help calm Bo down to see Lauren in a comfortable position rather than the oddly skewed mess she currently was in, she slowly grabbed Laurens arm and positioned it on to her stomach…that was when she felt it.

There was no pulse coming from the doctor. Knowing all hell would break loose if Bo found out, she slowly backed away but when she met Trick's eyes he saw the panic on her face. He misinterpreted it for her fear of Bo beginning to lose control.

He slowly approached not wanting to anger the growling succubus and checked on Dyson. Thankfully his heart beat was still healthy by human standards, weak by fae, but that meant Lauren was in greater danger.

"Trick, we have a problem." Tamsin whispered in Trick's ear. "Lauren's heart stopped…"

"Shit! You need to get out of here." He said pushing her, but she refused to leave.

"Trick, we have to save her…"

"Tamsin, trust me, you don't know what is going to happen if Bo finds out…"

"If Bo finds out what Trick?" Bo asked hearing the last part that was spoken just a little too loud. Her voice had taken on the slight dark voice as if she was still in control, but just there.

Her gaze never left Lauren's face so she didn't see the argument between Trick and Tamsin about whether to tell her or not. Finally, Tamsin had enough. She had caused all of this, if she could help at all, she damn well would!

"It's Lauren, Bo…her heart…it stopped…" She was expecting what happened next.

"LAUREN! PLEASE! LAUREN WAKE UP!" She screamed as sobs wracked her body trying to shake her awake.

"Bo…" Trick started to try to calm her down when he saw her body slump over Lauren's in a crouch as an animal would their young. Her body began to glow brighter than he'd ever seen. He was struck by her beauty and power like this and didn't realize her gaze had landed on them.

"_You shall all pay tribute to your Queen. For this life I will take yours. Only I control who lives and dies!" _Her multi-tone was full and when Trick caught her eyes they were the brightest blue he'd ever seen.

"Bo, you have to fight this!" Tamsin yelled bringing the succubus' gaze onto hers.

"_You! You caused this, I will rip from you your last life Harbringer!"_ Tamsin tried to make the Succubus doubt herself as her wings spread wide and her face distorted.

"_Do you believe you can influence me?! I am your QUEEN! Bow before your master!"_ She stood as her head cocked to the side. Tamsin fell to the ground and her wings disappeared in an instant.

"Bo, she will not thank you for this, you have to be smart about…" Trick tried, but the Succubus only glowed brighter.

"_And YOU! You who knew of this and allowed it. You are no King. You have sat on my throne too long old man, now BOW!" _She ordered causing him to crumble before her gasping for breath.

"What do you need mistress?" Vex asked seeing this occur before and knowing helping is better, especially after what just happened to the blood king.

"_You… you helped her…for that I grant you life, fetch me my food"_ She ordered and he ran out of the room to find as many fae as he could.

The more fae he found, the greater the chance he could save the others. He needed to get ahold of Kenzi.

"Bo, please, fight!" Trick pleaded before he felt his life force being dragged from his body.

"Bo! You can't do this!" Tamsin yelled as she witnessed knowing Bo would never forgive herself if she killed her grandfather. Bo halted and turned her head to Lauren's lifeless body and tilted her head back to Tamsin.

"_I will take from you what I please." _She stated matter of fact before throwing her arms out and begin sucking the Chi from all fae in the room, including Dyson.

She didn't stop until all of them were scattered on the ground. She dropped to her knees beside Lauren and breathed all of the chi collected plus her own into her. Finally when she felt herself run low Lauren gasped for breath and started coughing.

"_There my love, we shall never part again."_ Bo stated with her head tilted as Lauren looked at her in shock.

**Authors Note:**** Okay, decision you guys need to make. I can wrap this up in two to three chapters and not have much other plot than what is here OR I can create a much larger story adding in The Wanderer…Next chapter will add a bit more and you can decide officially, but if you decide now, I can start chapter 4 very soon…you chose and let me know…and reviews make me want to write much faster :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:**** Thank you all for the reviews! The majority has spoken, a longer story it is! Now, with the longer story I will try to keep getting chapters out quickly, but they will take more time. I'm not 100% sure where I am going with this, but I'm very excited to see where my muse takes me which is good! What I do know, is I love to know what you all are thinking so far! Enjoy ^.^**

"Bo, how…" She looked around the room and saw all of the bodies and knew what happened. She turned back to Bo to see her gaze had followed her own, but instead of her face showing worry like hers had, she was wearing a smirk.

"Bo, look at me." She watched as Bo turned her head and stared at her with a smile on her face.

"_What is it my Queen?"_ Lauren was taken aback for a minute before shaking her head slightly and placing her hand on Bo's cheek while the other used her shoulder to pull herself into a sitting position.

"Can you come back to me? Bo, I need you to come back to me…" She tried as tears flowed down her cheeks. This wasn't like before, there was something different besides Bo knowing who she was. When she saw the slight dim in her glowing aura she tried again.

"Please Bo, I know you, I need you to come back…"

"_Do you love me?"_ The succubus asked for Bo. It witnessed the slight change on Lauren's face before it went blank.

"Bo…?" She asked not knowing what was going on and not wanting to answer until she knew.

"_You puzzle me. I see your wants, I see your desire, I hear of it from them, yet you hold it to yourself…do you not trust me?"_

"God Bo, I do, you know I do, but please, come back and talk to me…" She was getting worried. Her aura was fluctuating, but instead of dimming and remaining as bright as it started, it would dim and brighten further.

"_Do you fear me, my love?"_ her head tilted to the side as she heard breathing coming from behind but she kept her gaze on Lauren.

"I trust you Bo, completely, remember? Remember our first time, you were scared, you said you didn't want to hurt me? I told you I trusted you then, and that hasn't changed. I know you will not harm me Bo." Lauren was fighting to remain conscious, she felt different, like there was something inside of her pulling her in opposite directions.

"_But you fear something. Tell me, what is it?" _She asked not able to interpret the woman in front of her.

"Bo…I fear losing you. I fear you losing yourself. I fear that one day I will be gone and what you will do when that day comes…" Lauren notice movement behind Bo and saw Tamsin begin to push herself up from the ground slowly and quietly. Tamsin put her finger to her lips and nodded when she saw Lauren acknowledge it.

"_We shall reign together forever…"_ Bo began but Lauren interrupted her when she saw Tamsin begin to fall back, she made sure to speak loud enough to mask any noise that could come.

"Bo, I'm human, I don't have forever." Thankfully this got Bo's attention, she saw her aura dim significantly before her hope was dashed. Her glow was so bright now she could actually feel heat radiating from it.

"_We SHALL reign together FOREVER!" _

Lauren was beginning to actually feel pain from the heat radiating off Bo and flinched when it became too much.

"Bo, please, it hurts, please calm down, it's too hot, you're hurting me, please BO!" She said more desperate at the end because Bo's instant reaction was the succubus gaining more control to protect her. When Bo realized what was happening and that she was causing Lauren pain, she snapped out of her trance.

"Lauren?" Bo asked hovering closer to the woman that was flinching in pain. "Lauren, please, I didn't mean it, please Lauren!"

"Bo? Bo, are you, you?" She asked once the pain ebbed.

"Oh Lauren! God, I thought I lost you! You started to seize, then your heart stopped, and god, Lauren, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you. I couldn't handle losing you and she took over, and please Lauren, say something!" Bo asked sobbing as she stroked Lauren's face as she stared back at her.

"Bo, I forgive you, you didn't mean it, I lov…." Tamsin fell back to the ground with a heavy thud and the succubus instantly took control again as she pivoted and crouched above Lauren releasing a deep growl at the perceived threat.

"Bo?" Lauren said trying to get her to turn around as Bo's aura began to flare again to intense levels. "Bo, please, you're getting to hot again, please!" She watched as Bo's aura faded out after seeing there was no threat and she turned around again. Her eyes remained blue, but she was gaining control.

"That's right hunny, come back. I need you to come back to me Bo, I love you okay, you need to fight. I need you to come back." She lulled stroking Bo's face smiling.

"Lauren?" Bo asked as her eyes returned again to brown. "I hurt you again, I'm so sorry. All I ever do is hurt yo…"

"I love you." Lauren interrupted before she leaned forward and kissed Bo. "I will always love you Bo." She whispered before leaning forward again.

The off feeling within Lauren had been growing the entire time, but when she was burned from Bo's aura the pain began.

She flinched and moaned when it built and pulled away from the kiss to contract in on herself as the pain grew.

"Lauren?! Lauren, sweetie, what's wrong, what's happening?!" Bo questioned frantically as Lauren curled into a ball and began to shake. "No, no, no, no, no, please baby, come on, fight it, please! LAUREN!"

The pain Lauren felt in that moment was like nothing she'd ever experienced before. She felt as if she was being flayed from the inside out by someone who wanted to make it last. She tried to ignore the pain knowing Bo could lose control again if she sensed any harm coming down on her.

She managed with a slight moan and whimper before she felt something slam against her ribs with such a force that it felt like they had all been shattered. This searing pain rippled through her causing her to shake as her scream was released.

Black smoke burst from Lauren's chest as she let out a curdling scream.

She tried to stay conscious, but the pain was too much and the last thing she heard was Bo screaming her name.

"LAUREN!" Bo screamed again as another sob tore through her as Lauren went limp once again. She felt the succubus in her rise and take control.

Tamsin lifted her head from the ground and watched with horrified eyes as the same black smoke that was in the jar erupted out of Lauren's body and began to swirl around her and Bo.

She watched as Bo's eyes burned blue and she began to glow brightly.

She heard the succubus wail with anger and pain as her 'queen' as she had described lay lifeless before her.

This was what she had expected, this wasn't what worried her. What worried her was that the smoke began to crackle around them with Bo's aura. She could see something was happening.

"_You are my Queen and all shall bow before you!"_ Bo declared before leaning down and sending more Chi into her, watching as Lauren's chest lifted and more smoke spilled out of her.

Lauren's body began to shake violently in Bo's arms as the amount of smoke swirling from her increased and the succubus held her fast as she fed her more of her essence.

This was when Tamsin started to shake with fear herself. Lauren had begun to glow like Bo, but not the golden glow Bo's aura held. Lauren's aura shown a fiery red.

She watched as Bo stopped feeding Lauren her Chi and looked down at her. Saw the blue and gold of their spirits mix. It was then that Tamsin saw Lauren's body arch backwards.

The black smoke had begun to obscure her view of the couple slightly, but she was able to see Lauren's body shoot upwards somewhat as her hand grasped Bo's arm.

"_That is it my Queen, come back to me and reign over all."_ Bo said with a slight tilt to her head as she felt Lauren grasp her.

"BO!" Lauren shouted as her eyes burst open.

Tamsin heard Lauren shout for Bo just before the black smoke whisked the two away, leaving the spot they had been in void.

She remained still, her eyes unwavering from where they had just been. It wasn't that they were no longer there that kept her gaze. It was what she had seen just before the smoke had taken the two women.

Lauren's eyes were glowing a blinding yellow.

**Author's Note:**** So…what do you think? And remember, reviews make my muses very happy, and they're more inclined to pour ideas to me when they're happy :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**** Thank you all for the reviews, I'm glad to see you're all liking it so much, hopefully that won't change after this chapter…enjoy, and review :)**

Vex pulled out his phone once he was a couple house down from Bo's and dialed Kenzi's number. She picked up before the first ring finished.

"What is it? Is Bo okay? What happened? Tell me everything..." Kenzi asked in one breath before Vex could interrupt.

"You need to get back here! She's gone nutter. She's lost control and crippled Trick and the Valkyrie, she beat the freaking Blood King!" He said panicking at what he'd just seen.

"WHAT?!" Kenzi shouted through the phone. _'Hale you turn this car around right now and take me back there!'_

'_Kenzi, we can't, Trick ordered me to get you away…'_

'_SHE ATTACKED TRICK!' _she shouted as he heard the distinct sound of someone landing a punch and a 'umph'.

"We're on our way back, we'll be there right away!" And the line went dead.

Vex deliberated for a minute going back in to see if everything was okay, but his fear kept him back. Instead, he paced back and forth biting his nails fighting the urge to run and protect himself that he was so used to.

Ten minutes later Hale's car came speeding around the corner of the street and pulled to a skidding stop in front of him. Kenzi jumped out and ran straight to Vex.

"How'd you get away?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

"You forget I was present when she started to go round the bend with the whole Garuda Fae eating debacle. I knew what to say to get away to get you back here." Vex said casting a worried look down the street towards Bo's where he could see a slight glow of red, gold and black shining through her curtained window.

Kenzi followed his gaze and took a step back. "What the fae?!" She looked to Hale to see a similar look of confusion and fear on his face.

"This can't be good." He said looking at her then Vex. "What happened after we left?"

Vex looked at him with a look of disbelief. Not because the siren was asking, but because he still couldn't believe it himself.

He told them about Lauren seizing and when Tamsin told everyone Lauren no longer had a heartbeat.

"What…Lauren…she…she's dead?" Kenzi asked through the sobs choking her. She felt Hale's arms wrap around her waist and crossed her arms in front of her while grabbing Hale's.

"Before I left, Bo lost control and said we must pay tribute to our Queen and that tribute was our lives in exchange for Laurens. She threatened Tamsin's life when she tried to stop her, and when The Harbringer appeared she laughed! She tilted her head a BAM! The Valkyrie was on the ground. The Blood King tried to interfere, but he crumpled to the ground too!"

"How'd you get away with her like this?" Kenzi asked with tears streaming down her face.

Though her and the Doc didn't get along to begin with, she thought of Lauren like family now. And now, Lauren was dead. She grieved for herself and for Bo, knowing how much Bo cared for the doctor.

"I didn't try to fight her! I asked what she needed. Apparently because I was helping the good doctor before, I gained points. But she cast me out to…" He never got to finish as they heard a curdling scream erupt from the crackshack.

All three of their attention snapped to the window, but none of them could move. They remained rooted to the spot until the owner of the house they were in front of walked out with a rifle.

"What's going on?" he asked seeing the three people standing in front of his house staring at the run down house down the way.

Hale was the first to snap out of the trance as the guy walked by him. He grabbed him by his shoulder and showed him his badge telling him to get inside and lock the doors.

"Kenzi?" He asked when she still didn't move. Vex snapped out of it then and went to run away out of instinct, but Hale grabbed him and shook his head.

"We need you. They need help and we can't do this without you." He said and after a minute of a slight stand off, Vex relented and remained where he was waiting for Hale to break Kenzi's trance.

After a couple minutes of silence Kenzi suddenly took off towards her home and just as she was about to break through the front door she was yanked backwards.

"VEX! LET ME GO! SHE NEEDS MY HELP! I CAN'T LEAVE HER AGAIN!" Kenzi shouted as more tears ran down her face as she fought in vain against the Mesmer's hold.

"WAIT!" Hale said grabbing her and taking the punches she threw at him.

When she finally calmed down he nodded to Vex who released his hold on Kenzi.

The three of them opened the front door as quietly as they could and started walking into the house. They stopped once they were all inside and the door was shut and just listened. There was silence so they continued quietly through the first floor towards the stairs when they were stopped short.

"BO!" They heard shouted and Kenzi took off up the stairs like a bullet. The thought crossed her mind that the voice that shouted her best friends name sounded a lot like Lauren, but in her worry over Bo, she quickly dismissed it.

She burst through the door and her eyes searched all over but she couldn't see Bo...or Lauren. As she looked around the room she saw everyone was passed out, at least she hoped they were passed out, on the floor until her gaze landed on Tamsin.

Tamsin was sprawled across the floor with her front half supported under her arm as she stared at something in front of her.

"Tamsin?" Kenzi asked but Tamsin showed no sign of recognition.

At that moment Hale and Vex burst through the door and she heard them gasp.

"Trick!" She heard Hale exclaim and saw him run towards the passed out bar tender from the corner of her eye. As she hesitantly walked towards Tamsin she saw Vex make his way towards Dyson.

"Tamsin? Where's Bo and Lauren?" She asked again when she knelt beside her. Still there was no recognition so she placed her hand on the Valkyrie's shoulder and watched as she jumped and her head snapped to look at her.

Kenzi actually fell backwards with the look of pure fear on her friends face.

"They're gone!" Was all she said as her gaze moved back to where the two women had been seconds before.

"Dyson's pulse is almost nonexistent, but he's alive." Vex said slumping onto the bed as he turned to look at Hale who had his ear lowered to Trick's face.

Hale reached Trick and crouched down. He hesitantly put his fingers to his throat and dropped his head as he felt the extremely weak pulse. He was about to say they needed to call Lauren to help when he remembered Lauren was both dead and missing.

His eyes closed of their own accord as he fought the sudden feeling of sadness coarse through him when he felt a hand grasp his shirt and pull him forward.

"Get Aife…only hope…save her...study…" Trick whispered with ragged breaths and had Hale not been so close he would have missed it. The next second the hands holding him close, dropped to his sides.

Terrified Hale shook Trick and said his name loudly trying to rouse him. He put his fingers back to his throat and when he felt it he fell backwards and brought his hand to his mouth.

"Hale?" Kenzi asked having heard the thud. When he only looked up at her with disbelief on his face and shake his head back and forth she repeated his name running over to Trick.

When he continued to shake his head and began to whisper no over and over again, she looked down at Trick.

With a shaking hand she took Trick's pulse.

"No! No Trick no please! NOO!" she wailed as she flung the top of her body over him and clung to him as sobs wracked her body.

"He's not…?" Vex asked watching the scene before him play out before his eyes. He asked the question already knowing the answer as Kenzi sobbed even louder and clung to him tighter.

Hale turned his head and opened his mouth but nothing came out. After two more unsuccessful attempts he shook his head and cleared his throat.

"Trick's dead."

**Author's Note:**** Please don't hate me! There is a very important reason he's dead! Tell me what you thought, and remember, reviews make me type super fast! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: ****So…the only reason I am posting this chapter now instead of Monday is because of the 4 people that reviewed the last chapter. My imagination thrives on reviews, when people don't leave one, writer's block starts kicking in. I want your input, I see TONS of 'favorite's' and 'followers' but last chapter there were very few reviews. **

**So everyone should give a big thank you to****; ****Trolo, **** 79****, ****Crist and ****Cheekymadom****.**

**That said, I love writing this story and I love to hear what you guys think…and I don't want this coming across as, 'If you don't review, I'm not writing any more', it's a warning based on other stories I've written…my muse runs off and I hit a wall…I'm sure MANY writers experience it…**

**Anyways…rant over, hope you like this chapter. Lemme know what you think :)**

Bo woke up feeling like she was going to get sick. She opened her eyes before being blinded by the bright light. She quickly shut her eyes and shook her head trying to clear the nausea she was feeling.

She opened her eyes slower this time and after the initial shock of brightness she was able to keep them open. Looking around she realized she was in what looked like a dungeon.

"Seriously!" She exclaimed as she pushed herself up to a sitting position which only increased the nausea. It took her a minute to regain her bearings, but once she was fully up she took a more in-depth look around her surroundings.

Yup, definitely a prison she thought standing up. It was a large prison cell at least, but it was damp.

_Lauren!_ Her succubus shouted in her head and she remembered what had happened before she blacked out.

"What happened?" She asked aloud to no one in particular as she looked around the cell hoping she had just missed her. She knew she hadn't, but that didn't stop her disappointment when she found she was alone.

She went up to the door and banged on it with all her might screaming for someone to show their face.

During this she thought about what she had seen before she'd been kidnapped…_again_!

Lauren was glowing the most beautiful red she'd ever seen while her eyes looked like the sun. Her breath caught as she was struck with the magnificent beauty that she remembered.

Bo never thought it was possible for Lauren to look more beautiful than she did, but seeing the vision her memory presented took her breath away and she felt the succubus stir within her.

She was roused from her vision by the sound of a heavy lock being turned and instantly went on the defensive. It was the same moment that dread crept through her…although she had never seen anything more beautiful than Lauren glowing such vibrant colors, she knew something was wrong with her.

She was terrified of what was happening to her and the knowledge that she may not be able to get to her in time is what made her lunge at her capture as soon as the door was open.

She was able to pin him against the wall in an instant and began to drag his chi from his body. It wasn't until after she consumed it that she started to choke and fell to her knees. She grasped her chest trying to breath as she heard the deep chuckle coming from her right.

"Must we go through this every time my child?" She looked towards the deep voice as a figure emerged from the shadows. There was black smoke swirling around the immaculately dressed man staring down at her.

"Well you know me, I like consistency!" She bit out still clutching her chest as she tried to stand.

"Stay down." He said raising his hand palm down in her direction. Stubborn as she was, she tried even harder to stand. "I said stay!" His fingers flexed outward and curled slightly and she felt as if there was a car on top of her holding her in place.

"What, have to restrain me to get what you…"

"Silence Child!" He interrupted flexing again as she felt the air being taken from her lungs.

"Now, if you are finished being seditious I would like to show you something." He said bending towards her slightly with his head cocked to the side. She glared at him still trying to breath before dropping her head in defeat.

"There we are." He said giving her breath back as she coughed and breathed deeply giving her lungs what they craved. "Follow me."

She watched as he turned and practically glided across the hall away from her. Pushing herself up as well as she could she stumbled after him, using the wall for support a few times. She followed after him for what felt like hours but was more line fifteen minutes before he stopped in front of another door like her own.

"What's in there?" She asked dreading his answer, guessing she already knew.

"Your disobedience caused me to take action. I created you. You owe your life to me and I collect debts owed. This one became a problem." He said opening the door to reveal Lauren crumpled on the ground.

"Lauren!" Bo shouted trying to run to her side to make sure she was alright.

"Ah ah ah!" He exclaimed holding his hand up once again, this time directed at Lauren. When Bo didn't stop he flexed them.

Bo watched as Lauren's body flung outwards as a scream tore through her. Bo swung around as the succubus took control to protect Lauren.

"Oh child…do you really believe you can challenge me?" He exclaimed with humor in his voice. He flexed his hand again and Lauren's body bent in awkward angles as another scream was ripped from her.

Bo attempted to suck his Chi, but realized too late that it wasn't going to happen. He laughed wickedly as he held up the amulet preventing Bo from feeding off of him.

"Your mother was the same way. How many times must I tell you? I own you? There is nothing you can do to harm me. I do like to see my mate is strong however. Oh what we shall be capable of!"

"_You will burn…"_ The succubus spoke backing towards Lauren slowly who was writhing in pain.

"I will, will I? And how will you manage that?" He asked humoring her. Giving her a minute to try to fight his hold over her he final spoke again.

"Here's what is really going to happen. You will go back to your cell. There you will think what you want to do, you have two choices. One, you become my mate and forget this happy little life you've created for yourself and I send the human back to those traitors…"

"_Like hell…"_

"Or, I will kill this _filth_ you've become so fond of…ah, there we are, seeing reason are we?" He said with a laugh and clap of his hands before his expression drew threatening.

Bo remained silent watching Lauren writhing in agony as her screams began to get weaker. Tamsin was right, he was pure evil and she didn't know what to do.

She starred at him as he continued to watch her darkly knowing there was nothing she could do to fight him. In some weird way he could control her, her succubus was no match for him because he created her? It didn't make any sense, she needed to talk to Trick.

_Trick!_ She thought quickly remembering what she had done. She hoped he was alright, that she'd been able to stop before she killed him and everyone else. Her musings were cut short however as a particularly loud scream startled her and she turned to see Lauren's eyes clenched tightly shut.

She looked back to her father before dropping her head in defeat. "Can I say goodbye?" Her voice was broken and raw, but he still heard her and let out a hallow laugh.

"You are weak with these things. After you will see how powerful you truly are when you are by my side." He stated releasing Lauren from her torture and waiving permission for Bo to go to her.

She ran over and picked Lauren's top half pulling her side into her chest and holding her tightly.

"Bo…Bo…" Lauren sobbed through the pain encompassing her.

"Shh, Lauren, you'll be okay. I'll save you okay? You're going to go home soon alright, you'll be safe, I promise." She said through her tears as she rocked Lauren back and forth knowing this would be the last time she would remember her.

Lauren opened her eyes hearing the woman she loved sound so destroyed. She took in the face of the woman holding her and realized something very bad was about to happen.

"You're coming with me right Bo…Bo…please tell me you're coming with me!" Lauren grew more urgent trying to pull herself up and face Bo as Bo's eyes just shut tightly and more tears poured down her face.

"Lauren, please…" Bo willed her to stop begging her, she didn't want Lauren to know what the arrangement was. That because she wanted to protect Lauren, she had to give up so much of herself.

Lauren grabbed Bo's face and pulled her down to kiss her with everything she had, feeling like this was her final goodbye.

"Bo, I love you. We can fight this together okay, please don't do anything rash." She pleaded as she dropped back into her lap in exhaustion.

"I love you too Lauren, but I need you to promise me something okay, can you do that?" she asked seeing Lauren fight to remain conscious.

"Anything Bo." Her gaze refused to wander even though she could tell there was someone watching them.

"I need you to forget, I need you to let me go…"

"No! No Bo, anything but that! I'm not going to leave you!" She said fighting more against exhaustion and Bo who was holding her down. "No! Please Bo, stop talking like I won't ever see you again!" She cried as Bo kissed her again.

"That is exactly what is going to happen Lauren. I need to save you!" She said imploring her to see reason.

"No! No I won't allow that! Bo, listen…" Lauren pleaded when Bo was suddenly ripped backwards allowing her head to connect roughly with the cement floor.

"No, _you_ listen you useless scum. You meddle in things you know nothing of. You take what doesn't belong. This is the consequence of your actions. She will forget you and you will return to those defectors." He spoke before telling Bo to leave the room.

When she hesitated he raised his hand again in Lauren's direction.

"No! Stop, I'm leaving!" She pleaded holding her hands up as she slowly walked out of the room.

"I'm so sorry Lauren, I never meant for this to happen. I love you!" she said as she walked backwards out of the room keeping her eyes locked with the weeping blond on the floor.

"BO!" Lauren shouted as the door slammed shut and she let out a howl of rage. She was alone so no one noticed, including her, that her eyes began to burn yellow.

**Author's Note:**** So? What do you think? Lemme know :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: First, i want to say I am sorry this wasn't posted 24 hrs ago like I wanted. The site was acting up and it d****eleted it twice, then wouldn't let me in 'Manage Stories' But I guess it's functioning again!**

**Second, Thank you all so much for the reviews! They got my muse running a marathon over here so kep it up and the next chapter will be out super fast too!**

**I do want to state something, I got a review saying that my version of Bo's dad ****is; "****evil, saddistic and incestuous" and its grossing them out. Tamsin stated that Bo's father would do anything for the perfect mate including creating her…so I am going based on the show. He is pure evil, evil does not see anything wrong with incest if it gives them power…that being said. I hope you continue to read this even if it seems from some chapters that they will be mated…I like curve balls.**

**Ayways, thank you all for the reviews, hope you like this chapter :)**

"Tamsin, what happened to them?" Hale asked after Kenzi had fallen asleep from exhaustion beside Trick's body. Tamsin raised her head from where it rested on her knees that were drawn to her chest on Bo's bed beside Dyson.

"Lauren died, and Bo lost control. She started feeding from Trick and I tried to stop her. It didn't work. She just started to feed from everyone. I passed out. I woke up to Bo and Lauren talking. Somehow she brought her back to life, but she looked like she was on death's door." Tamsin stopped as Kenzi jumped awake calling Trick's name only to realize the whole thing wasn't a nightmare.

"Hale…he's…he's gone!" She said tearing up somewhat he walked towards her.

"I know lil mama, but Lauren might still be alive…"

"Really? Tamsin is she?" Kenzi asked breaking away from hale and running to Tamsin, clutching her shoulders.

"Last I saw her she was…but Kenzi, she's different…" She said shaking her head trying to understand what had happened to Lauren.

"What do you mean?" Kenzi asked not making sense of anything that had happened tonight.

"Well, Bo was super glowing and she was calling Lauren her Queen and saying that they were going to reign together forever. Lauren noticed me waking up and tried to keep Bo's attention away from me, saying that she was human and wouldn't live forever.

"It was like she supercharged Bo she was glowing so bright. I think she burned Lauren with the glow or something because she started to whimper. She got Bo to calm down, but then she started to moan painfully.

"All of a sudden the same black smoke burst out of Lauren as she screamed and Bo lost control again. She started to feed her more Chi and that's when it happened…"

"That's when what happened?" Hale asked curiously.

"Lauren started to glow like Bo but a crimson red…"

"What…how's that possible?" Kenzi asked with wide eyes.

"I don't know! It shouldn't be possible. But that's not all. Their aura's mixed together with the black smoke and it was crackling with energy. Right before they were taken though Lauren's eyes opened as she shouted Bo's name…they were blinding yellow. Like the sun. I've never seen anything like it in any of my lives." Tamsin finished looking at all of them to see if anyone seemed to know what she didn't.

No one did. They all just continued to look at each other for a while until Hale spoke up.

"I need to find Aife." Kenzi whirled on him like he'd just grown three heads.

"What? Crazy Succubitch! Why?"

"Trick told me before he…passed that I had to find her. That she was the only hope. He said something about 'study', I'm assuming he meant his study is where we can get the information to find her.

"I know how to reach her hopefully…" Kenzi said grabbing Bo's phone off her side desk. Scrolling through the contacts hoping Bo had forgotten to erase Saskia's number and if so, that Aife's number was the same as Saskia's.

"AHA!" She said holding it up like she'd won a prize. She dialed the number and waited, loosing hope with each unanswered ring. She was just about to hang up when she heard the telltale sound of the dark succubus.

"Bo?" Aife asked hoping her daughter was okay but wary of her father after their last meeting.

"Bo needs help." Kenzi knew she only had once chance to get Saskia's attention. There was a long pause before Aife answered her.

"Kenzi right? Meet me in twenty minutes. Come alone." She said before hanging up and heading out of the bar, texting her the address.

Kenzi looked down at her phone and read the text. After she memorized it, she deleted it and started running around the room to grab whatever she could to protect herself.

"Kenzi! Slow down!" Hale grabbed her arm halting her movements.

"Hale. I HAVE to go alone. I have the amulet so she can't suck my face, but she said alone. We NEED her, so I am going alone!" She challenged him to try to come with her.

"She's dangerous Kenz!"

"I'm going alone like she asked. I'm agreeing to her terms. We can't risk screwing this up." She beseeched him before he finally nodded.

"Be safe." He said before kissing her. He watched as she ran out the door to meet Aife.

Kenzi was left pacing twenty minutes later in the back ally she'd been texted to meet in. She knew she was risking her life meeting Bo's mom alone, but she hoped that the Aife she had seen ask for help to find Bo was still present. Or the one that told Bo she needed to let her go and that she loved her.

"Well, what happened to my daughter?" Aife asked coming around the corner with her usual arrogance.

"Her father took her and Lauren…"

"The human doctor? Why, what was she to Bo?" she was terrified and enraged. He kept her prisoner for centuries and she wanted to never see or hear from him again.

"Bo's in love with her…"

"A human? She fell in love with a HUMAN?!" Aife looked as if she were stalking Kenzi.

"Hey now! What's wrong with humans!?" She knew it was unwise to anger the succubus but people don't get to insult her peeps like that!

"Never mind, tell me what happened to my daughter, everything!" She demanded and Kenzi told her everything from The Wanderer kidnapping Bo the first time to the moment they disappeared. She made sure to leave Bo killing Trick out of the tale though knowing about the relationship between Bo's mom and her grandfather.

"Shit!" She exclaimed over her shoulder as she made her way out of the ally. Kenzi ran after her and just managed to get into the passenger seat as she sped off towards Bo's house.

"Where was she when she was taken?" Aife asked as she stormed into Bo's room. Tamsin jumped up in fear knowing what the woman before her was capable of.

"They were both there when they were taken by the smoke." She pointed to the spot everyone had avoided.

Aife looked around the room taking in the chaos her daughter had caused and grinned.

"She may be lame when it comes to her insistence on monogamy, but my little girl is powerful…" She stopped what she as saying when she saw her father lying on the ground. "It can't be…" She said walking towards him and taking his pulse.

"It's funny. All I've wanted for centuries was to kill the man who gave me as a prisoner to the Dark King and now that he's finally dead, I need him alive to save my daughter from that sadistic bastard.

She took the knife lying beside her and slit Trick's wrist.

"HEY!" The occupants shouted thinking she was disfiguring Trick's corpse. They were silenced when she turned her vibrant blue eyes on them. Once they were quiet and made no move to approach her she went back to work.

"Hope you don't mind, but I need some of this." She said offhand as she gripped Hale and dragged him down to suck his chi.

"NO!" Kenzi shouted running forwards, but was stopped by Tamsin.

"Wait! Trust me, she's helping." At this Kenzi looked on as Aife released Hale who collapsed backwards but was still breathing.

Aife picked the knife up again and placed it against her own wrist and made a deep gash.

"Once Bo's safe, this little peace between us is over." Aife spoke to the lifeless Trick before placing her bleeding wrist against his own cut one and began to breathe as much Chi as she could into her father.

* * *

Lauren had passed out very soon after her cell door had been closed. She wasn't sure how long she had been out, but when the door opened she woke with a start.

"Hello?" She asked trying to see who was standing in the door way. She attempted to lift herself up but she was too weak. She closed her eyes to summon more energy but opened them as she heard breathing above her.

She opened her eyes to see the face of a man with a sadistic smile on his face.

"What is it about you that has my daughter so enthralled? Have you employed one to brainwash her? Ah ah ah, stay put. It will be easier for you."

"What?"

"Oh, come now, you are smart enough to know that I cannot let you live…"

"But, you told Bo that I would return home, she will never forgive you if you kill me!" Lauren challenged but balked when his grin grew even larger.

"Oh you weak naïve human…she won't remember you by this time tomorrow." He remarked rising and began to walk out of the room.

"No matter what you do to her, or me, she _will_ defeat you." Lauren knew she was about to die, but she wasn't going to give the bastard the satisfaction of showing any fear.

"You cannot kill evil." He said sending in a female that had fire burning in her palms. "Burn her." Lauren kept a resolute glare on The Wanderer as the fire began to burn her ways.

When she felt the flames begin to make their way up her legs she fought to keep her eyes open and her scream contained. He turned back to look at her with a crooked grin and a tilted head as she lost the fight and clenched her eyes shut as she screamed as loud as she could.

She fought for consciousness as her screams tore on, but eventually the pain became too much and she passed out.

The Wanderer watched as the flames licked up the mortal's body, burning it to ashes before he shut the door and made his way to prepare for his mate's memory loss ceremony the following day.

Lauren's cell was silent and dark with the smallest wisp of light breaking the darkness, shining on the ashes that used to be Lauren's body.

Hours later when her ashes were cool there was a slight movement as if a gust of wind had blown through, but there was a problem.

The room was completely windless.

**Author's Note: ****So? Let me know what you thought! And again, reviews put my muse in a sharing mood and make my fingers type uber fast :)**


	7. Author's Note

The site was having problems but I was FINALLY able to upload chapter 6. I didn't get another alert saying it was updated, so for those of you that only check from them, I thought I would throw an A/N up to let you know so you don't miss it. Again, let me know what you think of it, things are really starting to pick up and I want to know what you think! :)

Thank again for all the reviews on chapter 5, and sorry there was so much hassle with Chapter 6…hopefully it was worth the wait.

~Quibilah


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**** Thank you everyone that reviewed the last chapter. I love hearing what you're thinking and what you think is going to happen. Keep up the reviews and the chapters will keep rolling fast! Enjoy :)**

"You won't hurt her right? We agreed, I say goodbye, become your _mate_ and lose my memory and you send her home." Bo asked when her cell door began to close again.

"I keep my word. You keep yours." He said with conviction as he turned around again.

She watched as he nodded and the female continued closing her door. As soon as it was shut she released the Succubus. She screamed in torture over losing the woman she loved.

The golden light pulsed off of her in waves slamming into the walls with enough force to knock large men on their back. She banged on the walls as she screamed and wept.

Bo knew it was possible her father wouldn't honor the deal, but she was holding onto hope. The succubus within her _knew_ he wouldn't.

She knew he was going to hurt Lauren. He was going to torture her until she was dead. The succubus continued to rage on until she felt like she was going to pass out. The last thing she did was whisper an apology and tell Lauren she loved her.

Her father stood outside her cell and grinned. He felt her power radiating within the cell and he knew with certainty that he'd found his mate.

Now to dispose of the human. This time there would be no interference. The one she loved would be dead and forgotten when he was through with her.

* * *

"What are we waiting for?" Vex exclaimed twenty minutes after Aife had done her weird chi regurgitation thing to Trick.

Kenzi had hoped that Trick was going to burst up and shout, "I was just shitting you!" but when he stayed still with Aife just sitting beside him keeping their wounds connected she began to lose hope with each passing minute.

"Silence!" Aife exclaimed keeping her head straight and her eyes closed.

"Tamsin, tell me again about Lauren." Kenzi made her way towards the Valkyrie trying to distract herself and see if she'd missed anything that could explain what had happened.

Tamsin looked up at her and opened her mouth, but before she could answer Trick yelled for Bo as he sat up clasping his chest and taking deep breaths of air.

"Took you long enough." Aife said as she tiredly pushed herself up and walked over to Vex. "Hey sugar, mind sharing?" She asked and before she received and answer she sucked the chi she needed to regain her strength and open the door for their approaching journey.

"Aife?" Trick asked grabbing the blade beside him remembering their last meeting.

"Really? After I just saved your ass." She would have continued, but Kenzi interrupted by throwing herself at Trick in the most massive hug he'd ever received.

"Oh my _fae_! I'm so glad you're not _dead_! Bo went crazy, and Lauren's all glowy, and they're _gone_! We need your help Trick!"

"Kenzi slow down! What about Lauren being all 'glowy'?" He asked trying to catch up while continuing to take deep gasps of air trying to satisfy his lung's desire.

Kenzi told him everything she could remember. Vex and Tamsin jumped in when she'd forgotten something or said something incorrectly. By the end he looked as baffled as the others.

"And then crazy over there…I mean…uh…sweet…gentle Aife there saved yo ass with some blood/chi thing. Seriously dude, your family is like _wicked_ powerful!" Kenzi was still terrified about Bo and Lauren, but now that Trick was alive she felt the real her returning.

"We don't have time for this!" Aife exclaimed as she cleared a large circle around where Bo and Lauren had been taken.

"Aife, what's going on?" Trick was pushing himself up to get to her. He didn't know why she'd saved him or how. He knew that his wife was able to heal with her life essence, but he didn't think his daughter had inherited it.

"Mom taught me when I was young. Apparently it only works between us and I have to come dangerously close to death. She also said there was a chance it wouldn't work, but he's not getting my daughter on my watch!" Everyone was staring at her flippant proclamation of risking her own life as she picked up the knife again and started to carve a complicated pattern into her floor.

"Why was I never told about this?!" He was upset with his wife's secrecy, but overjoyed that his daughter had saved him. Perhaps there was hope for her yet.

"Really? Are you really going to ask me that? Do you honestly think that's the important thing right now?"

"No, we need to save Bo. If he took her there's no telling what he's doing to her…" He started and Aife watched as everyone hung on the edge of his words. She paused in her carving and made a sound of displeasure which drew everyone's attention to her.

"Maybe you should ask the woman that was held captive for centuries…his plans for Bo are to make her his mate. He will stop at nothing and the reason the human was taken was because she was causing complications. He will kill her if she survived the journey…"

"No! Bo will save her…" Kenzi refused to believe that Bo would let Lauren die on her again, especially after killing Trick to save her.

"You don't get it! She _can't_! He's powerful, so powerful! He created her…no I don't just mean he's her father in the conventional sense. I mean he created her! He gave her the powers from himself. He controls her. From what I've found, she cannot harm him…"

"Then what can new do…in case you didn't notice, we're no match for her…and she's no match for him." Vex both wanted to face this enemy for curiosity and run as far away as he could.

"_We_ can hurt him, but it is unlikely we will. I will need all of you…well…minus the human…"

"Nope, I'm coming, I'm not leaving Bo again!" The two had a stare down until Aife relented seeming to not care in the slightest if Kenzi came and died.

"What about Dyson?" Hale asked checking his pulse again to see it had weakened further.

"What? The pathetic wolf? No, we won't need him mucking things up. Besides, the only way to help him is to defeat the Dark King. Trick, I need your blood." She held the knife out to him and instructed he cut his palm.

Trick was about to ask why but he didn't want to anger his daughter and risk her losing her temper. He took the knife and cut the flesh letting the blood fall into the carved lines she'd made in the floor.

He watched as she grabbed the jar of smoke and placed it in the center of the circle before grabbing the knife and cutting her own palm. She drew the same image that she'd carved into the floor in the mirror she'd pulled over. He saw her stagger slightly and knew she was weak and trying to hide it.

"Aife, you need to feed again, you are no good if you're weak."

"I will feed when we get there; we need all the strength we can get. Now, all of you, inside the circle and link hands. Trick in the middle, place your hand on the ground between these two points When I say now, open the jar but make sure your palm keeps contact with the floor." She pulled the mirror into the circle until she was standing in the center while the others surrounded around her.

"Try to focus on Bo, hopefully we'll all arrive in the same place and piece…hold tight, this _will_ be unpleasant." They watched as her eyes burned blue and her hair started to move as if there was a fan placed in front of her. They heard her chant something in a language they didn't recognize as the air seemed to crackle with energy.

"GO!" She shouted in a wraithlike voice before Trick opened the jar with one hand making sure to leave the other in the spot on the floor.

All of a sudden they all felt as if they were being pulled in a hundred different directions and the next minute the room was completely empty except for the shifter lying on the bed.

**Author's Note:**** So? Did they all survive and did they make it? Reviews make me happy, the more reviews there are the happier my muse is and the faster I type :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**** Two quick things. **

**First, a bit disappointed with the low amount of reviews I got last chapter, as was my muse. I know people are reading, two chapters ago I got 22, this one I received 7 :( BUT I did say I wouldn't stop updating because of it, and my muse was halfway happy with the 7 I got and she was gracious enough to help me with this chapter. So a HUGE thank you to; Julielein, Cheekymadom, Guest, ****annapaige79, tylorleancrawford3**, Briannix, MaryPeace. 

**Second, I have been working on something that goes with this story, and if I get a large amount of reviews, I will finish it and post it with either chapter 9 or 10…don't want to spoil what it is, but it WILL be up with one of them.**

**And lastly, I lied, three things…Read, Review and Enjoy :)**

Kenzi felt as if someone was squeezing her lungs while ripping her throat out when all she saw was darkness. The next moment she fell face first into a stone floor. Once she no longer felt like she was going to pass out from oxygen deprivation she pushed herself up weakly.

Her nose was bleeding badly and she noted with displease that it had run onto one of her favorite shirts. "Of course, because this day couldn't _possibly_ get any worse!" After she pinched her nose she looked around trying to take stock of where she was.

"Hale?" She called out seeing him down the corridor. She took off running, stumbling slightly and almost face planting with the ground again because of the dizziness. "Hale, baby?" She shook him and he groaned as he rolled over.

"Hey lil mama…you're bleeding!" He seemed to forget about the pain in his neck in his rush to make sure she was alright. Kenzi blushed at his worrying before batting his hands away when he pinched her nose.

"I'm fine, once you've had eye blood, a simple bloody nose is nothing!" her joke was met with an awkward silence before they both started laughing.

"Do you want to get us caught?" Aife exclaimed coming around the corner with Trick and Vex.

"I'm one for bondage and all, but I think he might be a little too rough for me if you know what I mean. So what do you say we keep it down aye?" Vex stated jumping and looking over his shoulder as he heard something. "Who's there?!" His arm was poised at the ready but when he saw it was Tamsin he laughed it off like he wasn't scared at all.

"I dropped two guards, but there's three more coming this way, Aife, where's the prison cells?" Tamsin asked as her wings disappeared.

"Oh, you're even more powerful than I thought! The Harbringer, this raises our odds slightly." Aife admired power, and she gave appreciation where it was due. They heard footsteps approaching and she told everyone to stand back.

"Think you can help mama get a little sugar dear?" Vex and Tamsin both nodded knowing their chances of making it out alive increased significantly with everyone powered up.

When the guards came around the corner, they were about to raise the alarms but Tamsin's wings appeared swiftly and she walked towards them showing her true face.

"You don't want to do that now do you?" She kept them doubting themselves as Hale and Vex held them still so Aife could feed off of them without any noise. Once she was fully sated, she turned towards the others and told them to follow her as she took off down the last corridor.

They had been knocking on the prison cell doors for the last fifteen minutes hoping Bo or Lauren would answer. They had nothing and were running out of cells when Kenzi got an answer.

"Kenzi!" Bo shouted hearing the Goth girl call her name. "Kenzi, in here!" She exclaimed when she heard it again.

"I found her! How do we get her out of…AH!"

"Kenzi? KENZI?!" Bo shouted hearing the commotion outside. All she could hear was what sounded like a fight before it went silent. "KENZI!" She called again fearing the worst.

"Sorry Bobolicious, just a slight skirmish, nothing to worry about." Kenzi called through the door trying to find the keys off the guard Hale just tackled.

"Macho man over here forgot he was a siren and decided to go old school on this guard's ass, _hot!_" Now that they had found Bo, Kenzi was felling much more like her old self.

"AH HA! Got'cha! One second Bobo and we'll have you out of there!" She exclaimed as she tried each of the keys until one finally fit and unlocked the door. Kenzi wasted no time in throwing herself at Bo who held her as tight as she could.

"We have to help Lauren!" Bo said as soon as she finished hugging Kenzi, but stopped when she saw everyone standing there. "Mom?"

"Hey honey, did he hurt you at all?" Everyone watched in shock as Aife came forward and hugged her daughter tightly. At first Bo didn't respond, but once she thought about the last time she'd seen her mother at that awful lab she hugged her back with as much fervor.

"Let's just say, thanks to you all, it was nothing compared to what it would be…how did you get here?"

"The jar of black smoke and some strong blood voodoo!" Kenzi said wiggling her fingers.

"Listen, I thank you all for coming, but we need to go now. Lauren's in danger. Follow me!" And with that she took off running as best she could towards Lauren's cell.

Aife stood rooted to the spot as the others took off after Bo. Tamsin happened to look back and see the dread on the older succubus' face. She made her way back and asked what was wrong.

"He knows we're here. I can feel it. Can't you?" She asked knowing the Valkyrie could.

"I wasn't going to say anything, but yes. I've met him before. I'm the reason he was able to find her in the first place. But she wasn't supposed to exist! I have never known true evil until I laid eyes on him." Aife at first wanted to rip the blonde's throat out for giving up her daughter, but as she explained, she understood.

"Imagine centuries with him. I fear what will happen when we get to Lauren's cell. Since he knows we're here and he hasn't intervened, he _wants_ us there for some reason." They had begun chasing after the others now both of them realizing it was a trap.

"She's dead isn't she?" Tamsin asked of Lauren and didn't need the verbal answer Aife had given because her face clearly said the answer was yes.

"He knows Bo will lose it again and hopes that this time she will kill all of us. But the thing that Bo doesn't understand is he rules life and death. She will drain all of us dry and still Lauren will be dead because he wants her to suffer. He wants her to succumb completely to the darkness he planted within her. Only when that happens will she be most powerful. Only then will there be no shame to make her weak. He's done it before and he will do it again." Aife had quickened her pace as she told of his plans trying to save her daughter from the same torment she had endured.

"Shit!" Tamsin said as she quickened as well. If this was his plans, she was damn well going to give her life trying to prevent him from winning.

"Come on Kenzi! Open it already!" Bo was impatiently pacing outside of Lauren's cell when Tamsin and Aife arrived.

"I'm trying, they're not fitting Bo…"

"Bo, you need to listen, get out of here, we'll stay, but you need to get out of here! He knows we're here and he's not intervening. He wants you to see whatever it is that's behind that door because he knows how you're going to react…" Aife tried to explain to her, but Bo acted like she hadn't heard her and took the keys from Kenzi trying to open the door faster.

"Bo, let us do this, you can't lose control again, not after last time." Tamsin said not wanting to tell Bo she had killed her grandfather, but when Bo still refused to listen and tried harder to get into the cell she went up and gripped her around the shoulders.

"Bo! If you lose control again, we're _all_ dead do you hear me!?"

"She's not dead! She's behind this door and she's alive!" Bo was adamant and broke free of Tamsin's grasp before she finally found the right key. She turned it as fast as she could and swung the door open and charged in hoping to find Lauren sleeping.

"NOOOO!" She screamed when she saw the pile of ash in the middle of the room.

"_You will _all_ pay for your contribution to her death!"_

"_The 'King' who thought his power was the greatest."_

" _The whore who slept with the darkness."_

" _The greedy who broke her trust and heart."_

" _The siren who thought he owned her."_

" _The Mesmer who caused her to question her loyalty."_

" _The human who caused her so much pain."_

"_And the evil that that stole my Queen and robbed her of her life."_

"_All will burn in my unending hell!"_

Aife stepped in front of them all as she took on the same glow as Bo, but much dimmer. "You are my daughter and I will _not_ let him do this to you as well!" She began to suck the Chi from Bo as Bo did the same to her. Thankfully Aife had just filled up and was just as strong as Bo at the moment.

All of the others stood in awe of the beauty and terror of the fight occurring before them. It was as if both the women were flying while stepping to a dance of death.

All of a sudden, the two women were thrown into opposite walls with a loud crunch and the four fae and single human turned around to come face to face with their enemy.

"Now, what am I going to do with you?" The Wanderer asked as he flexed both his hands and the five of them started writhing in pain.

**Author's Note:****…I'm so mean for these cliff hangers :( Leave lots of reviews telling me what you thought and I should be able to get the next chapter finished and up super fast. And again, lots of reviews=complimentary thing I'm working with. It would either be up next chapter or the one after, just have to see where it ends…but either next chapter or chapter 10…things get crazy! **


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**** Thank you guys for the reviews! Because of how this one ends I won't post the extra bit until I get the 10****th**** chapter done. Don't want to spoil anything :) Anyways, Read, Review and Enjoy!**

When Bo had regained consciousness she was broken. All she could think about was seeing Lauren's ashes and she knew there was nothing she would be able to do to save her this time. The woman she loved was gone forever.

She hated her father more than ever now, but she was also looking to him for help. He had said he was going to erase her memory of what her life was before. That included Lauren. She loved Lauren with everything she had and more. She never wanted to forget her. But seeing her ashes and knowing the pain she had endured and the thought of never seeing her again was too much.

There was the slightest amount of guilt over her lack of sadness over losing the memory of the family she'd come to have. But overall she welcomed her memory being erased. She looked up from her restraints when she heard commotion on the other side of the door.

She was restrained by her wrists, shoulders, hips and ankles to an upright table making her parallel to the ground. When the door opposite her opened she watched as one by one her family was dragged into the room against their will.

"Bo!" Kenzi shouted seeing her friend and hoping for help, but when she saw her friends face she knew none would come.

Bo watched silent and uncaring as her father had her friends restrained like she was and placed in a half circle.

"It's so nice to see you again Aife. I knew you couldn't stay away from me. Have you come to beg for me to take you back? I'm sorry to say I no longer desire your power. Ah ah ah, I wouldn't if I were you dear." He said when Aife's eyes began to glow blue.

"I told you once you couldn't have her and that isn't about to change now!" Aife bit back while knowing it was lies. There was nothing she could do in her position.

"Oh, and the Valkyrie has returned! What fun! Have you told everyone yet?" He asked getting into her face as she refused to meet his eyes out of fear.

"No? Oh dear, well this is awkward."

"What's he talking about Tamsin?" Kenzi was afraid to ask not wanting to draw attention to herself, but Tamsin's reaction made her speak before she could stop herself.

The Wanderer snapped around and was instantly in front of her.

"Ah, the other human…perhaps you would enjoy the same fate as your doctor friend yes?" Kenzi instantly shut up as her eyes widened in fear.

Hale was about to say something when the Wanderer held out his hand and clenched it causing Hale to let out a howl of pain.

"We have _another_ traitor?! They are our _food_! We do not _mate_ with our food!"

"STOP!" Kenzi screamed as tears started trickling down her face. This caused the Wanderer to stop his torture of the Siren and grin wickedly.

"That is exactly what my daughter said when I was having my fun with the other human. Did it help her? No, right, you saw what happened to her. What you need to understand _human_ is that I am your king and there is nothing you can do to stop me.

"Bo will stop you!"

"Must we do this again? Oh fine. Bo, darling, are you going to stop me?" He asked walking up to her. She looked at him with lifeless eyes before shaking her head no.

"Why did you kill Lauren?" Trick asked his heart breaking at seeing his granddaughter looking so defeated.

"Oh, now, _here_ is power! I must thank you oh _great_ Blood King!" He said sarcastically bowing dramatically in front of Trick with a flourish of his hands.

"If it weren't for you betraying your _only_ daughter, none of this would have been possible. But I understand, you thought that to reach great power sacrifices must be made. Perhaps for you this was true. But still, that drive for power. I commend you!" He said clapping his hands as he looked around and tried to get the other occupants to clap.

"It was my biggest regret! Had I known, I wouldn't have done it! I would have stopped her myself but hid her from you!" Trick said looking to Aife asking for her forgiveness. She looked at him with cold eyes, but he could see a glimmer of forgiveness shining through.

"Oh, but you became _King!_ Though, next to me you are nothing, so perhaps my praise is misplaced." He once again looked around the room before he sighed dramatically.

"What to do, what to do?" He asked aloud to no one and everyone. He walked over to Vex and Tamsin who were next to each other. After he stood there with his head cocked for a minute or two he put a smile on his face.

"What do you say; would you like to work for me again? Now that you are The Harbringer, I could use you on my side. And you Mesmer, you are rather powerful yourself. I could place you among my ranks?" Tamsin stared defiantly at him refusing to play along.

"Not that I don't love the attention and all, but I think you're just a little too far nutter for me mate. I'll take my chances in hell. Thank you though." Vex had been dark too long for him to fall into the trap being set. He knew every single one of them would be killed and he was going to go with his honor and dignity.

The wanderer laughed ominously before walking back to the center of the room. "I suppose I owe you all more respect than I thought you deserved. Most would crumble and beg for their lives, but not youall. You seem to welcome it." He looked around at all of them before dropping the smile and scowling.

"I don't like it. You see, my favorite part is to listen to the sniveling masses weep at my feet for sympathy on their lives. First with the doctor, sure, she screamed as the flames consumed her but she refused to beg. Let's see how many of you will remain strong as your friend here kills you one by one. I believe we'll start with you." He said standing in front of Kenzi.

"Bite me!" If she was going to die, she refused to beg for her life. She would help Bo in whatever way she could. If that meant accepting her death silently to ease any guilt that may seep past the dark barrier her father would build around Bo. The only reaction the wanderer had was to cackle before walking towards Aife.

"You dear screwed up my plans by jumping to save your daughter. You actually fought her to save her, consuming the darkness from her own essence. I must say, I was not expecting that."

"What can I say; I'm a sucker for dramatics…" Aife was pleased with herself and she would burn in hell before showing fear before this monster again.

"Oh now, don't look so delighted with yourself. Did you really think I wouldn't come up with an alternative to rebuild her? Would you like to hear it?" His face took on one of excitement as he looked around. "Oh, come now, no one?!"

He looked to Trick and began walking towards him. "What about you? I can feel your confusion and desire to find out. Would you like me to tell you?" Trick steadily held his gaze before nodding. He still had a sliver of hope that they could save his granddaughter. He just needed the information.

He clasped his hands together excitedly before he began his tale.

"Well, as Aife here knows, I need my daughter to succumb to the darkness I buried within her. And as I am sure she also knows, that can only be done by committing the unthinkable. She must kill all of you. Yes, yes yes, I know, you're all thinking; _'But she won't, even if she thought we were the enemy. Just look at her!'_ And yes, you would be right. This broken mess just won't do!

"BUT! As you _all_ have experienced, I do wonders with erasing and planting memories. Now, what do you think she would do if I erased her memories of her life with you and replaced them with the memory of all of you killing her dear doctor?"

"You can't!" It was the first time Tamsin had spoken and she regretted it instantly.

"So you _can _speak! But I assure you, I can. I of course would have perform another ceremony after she has killed all of you and erase that filth from her memory. But I promise you, she will kill you all." He made his way over to where Bo was and lifted her chin to look into her eyes.

"Are you ready to forget?" Everyone watched as she nodded jerkily and he placed his hands on either side of her head.

She let out a gut wrenching scream as her whole body went rigid and her aura flared to increasing levels.

The memory wipe and rewrite lasted fifteen minutes, and the entire time Bo remained rigid as her screams tore on and on.

All of a sudden she fell limp and her father stumbled backwards till he hit the table. He supported himself as he raised his head and smiled cruelly.

"Bo?" Kenzi asked hesitantly through her sobs.

Bo's head slowly rose and everyone watched with terror as her blue eyes burned bright and she flexed her arms breaking the metal restraints.

"BoBo, you have to fight it. You have to remember. Lauren wouldn't want you to do this. Please Bobo fight!" Kenzi pleaded with her as she broke free of the rest of her restraints and made her way towards Kenzi. "Bo?" Kenzi was terrified as she watched Bo stand in front of her debating.

She looked around the room and took in each occupant before her eyes settled on Tamsin. She growled as she ran towards her.

"NO! BO!" Trick, Aife and Kenzi shouted as she started to suck her Chi. Bo stopped and looked around once more. Her eyes lingering on The Wanderer who seemed to enjoy the show.

"They killed your lover, all of them. They watched as she writhed in pain from the flames and they laughed at her agony.

"No, Bo, he's lying! You have to fight it baby!" Aife tried fearing what would happen if the real Bo was in there trying to fight free. She watched as her daughter glowed brighter and walked to the monster's side before growling threateningly at the restrained fae and human.

"Bo, please, fig…" Kenzi tried again but was stopped when she felt as if she was choking. She looked around the room and saw Bo was sucking the chi from everyone in the room except her father.

The last thing she saw was a burning red light bursting through the door before darkness claimed her.

"What? It's not possible!" The Wander exclaimed drawing the sword on the table beside him.

Bo continued to suck the chi from everyone as the doors burst open. She was going to start sucking the chi from the one that disturbed her, but what she saw made her stop.

Lauren was standing there wreathed in red and yellow flames. Her hair billowing around her as if she were on fire. Her eyes glowing the most blinding yellow she'd ever seen. She was beautiful.

"_I have been reborn_." Lauren spoke her voice matching Bo's.

The Wanderer looked at the…_thing _before him and felt the power radiating off of her. It was the first time he ever felt fear. He looked to his mate and saw the blue fading from her eyes. Not knowing what was before him but fearing the power he felt he raised the sword to Bo's back.

"If I can't have her, no one can." He shoved the sword through Bo's back and jerked it upwards making a wound he knew she would be unable to heal from.

Bo screamed in agony sinking to her knees clutching her wound as Lauren let out a howl of rage the likes he'd never heard before. He watched as the impossible being in front of him bent over in pain before jerking upright and throwing her hands out to her sides as she thrust her head backwards.

He witnessed blazing crimson red wings with black tips burst from her back as she howled in agony.

**Author's Note:**** So? Also, the extra bit is a drawing/painting of what I am imagining Lauren to look like. I will set it as the stories image if you'd like, just let me know :)**

**What'd you think? Leave reviews and let me know :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**** Thank you guys for the reviews! I broke 100! Now…to apologize for the delay…apparently sleeping is important. It makes it so you don't fall asleep when typing and deleting your chapter…completely…so originally this chapter was very different than it turned out…**

**And the cover image is the best I could do for what I envision Lauren as…hope you guys like it :)**

Lauren planted her feet apart and thrust her hands and wings forward sending fire billowing towards the man who had had stabbed her lover.

Before the flames hit him he disappeared.

Aife watched the encounter as she looked around and saw everyone else unconscious. She watched as Lauren made her way towards Bo burning anything near her as the fire swirling around her, strengthened with her wings.

She saw the woman wreathed in flames drop to her knees beside Bo. Aife screamed to not touch her, fearing her daughter would be burned by the flames radiating from the impossibility. She was silenced however when she watched the creature lift her daughter's head and place it in her lap while wrapping her wings around her body.

"Lauren?" Bo gasped through the pain fighting to stay conscious. She couldn't believe her eyes. She had seen Lauren's ashes, she was human and she was burned to death. She shouldn't be here. She couldn't be here. But as Bo stared into the flaming yellow eyes that were so different from her usual brown but so familiar she knew it was really Lauren.

Bo tried to pick herself up to hug Lauren, to kiss her, but when she shifted she howled in pain as her wound tore even more. She felt something putting pressure on her legs but didn't know what it was since she was resting on Lauren's legs and her hands were putting pressure on her wound.

She lifted her head through the pain to look down to her legs to see the most magnificently beautiful crimson wings. She looked back up to Lauren's face with wonder and awe and tried to ask how it was possible but nothing came out except for another gasp of pain.

Lauren tried to fight for control of her body but couldn't defeat the thing possessing her. She thought for a minute that this must be what Bo experiences when her succubus takes control. Instead she watched as her beast held her lover and as she wept internally.

She felt the best possessing her weep and realized that whatever had taken control of her loved Bo as well. She wasn't sure if it was a separate entity, or if it was feeding off of her own emotions and she'd just gained power, but she was relieved. She knew that whatever was processing her, be it a beast or power, they would do all they could to save Bo.

"_Shh, my love. Save your strength."_ Lauren wept harder when Bo's grasp on her arm disappeared and her eyes shut as her head lolled to the side.

"_NO!"_ Lauren shouted as tears erupted from her blazing eyes and burned their way down her face. She flung her upper body over Bo's. While she clutched Bo's torso between her arms and sobbed as

she wrapped her wings tighter, cocooning them from the world around them.

The rest of the restrained fae bolted conscious at the scream and looked towards the source.

"What the?" Hale asked looking to Vex who looked dumbfounded.

"What is that?" Vex asked feeling the power radiate off the flaming creature before him.

"Who is it?" Tamsin asked noticing The Wanderer was no longer in the room.

"It can't be…they're a myth!" Trick exclaimed as everyone's attention turned towards him.

Trick was about to say more when Kenzi woke up. "BO!" She shouted seeing something hovering where her friend had last been. "NO! BO!" She was panicking that she was going to witness Bo being burned alive like Lauren had been until she heard sobbing.

"Leave her alone!" She shouted fighting her bonds to get to Bo. She yanked her wrists once more and both came free covered in blood.

"Kenzi! Stop, she's not hurting her! It's Lauren." Aife exclaimed trying to save the human she'd come to respect for standing up to The Dark King and what she just did.

"WHAT?!" Everyone in the room shouted shocked and stared at her.

"Lauren's dead! We all saw her ashes!" Kenzi said refusing to get her hopes up again at the possibility of Lauren escaping death again.

"I don't know how or why, but it's her. I saw it with my own eyes. She said she was reborn and the monster stabbed my baby girl…"

"What! No. No, no, she can heal. Bo's a succubus, she'll be okay!" Kenzi couldn't lose Bo too; she still didn't let herself believe that it was Lauren before her.

"Not from this. You forget, he had centuries to find how powerful Succubi are. He made sure she wouldn't be able to heal herself. He didn't want anyone to get her as their mate except for him and he made sure they couldn't."

"But he's gone, we can save her, we have to try!" Both Kenzi and Tamsin tried.

"She scared him away…I've never seen him run from a fight, but whatever she is, he's scared of her."

"Uh…isn't she burning alive right about now…?" Vex asked not wanting to believe Bo was dying. He loved the succubus as well as the doctor. But he didn't understand how anything could survive being encompassed by flames like Bo was.

"She didn't hurt her…the flames went around her, but never burned her. She's mourning Bo. She knows she's dying. We have to be careful. I have no idea what she's become, but if she can scare that monster, we need to fear her. If she has the same reaction as Bo, there's no hope for any of us." Aife was crying now knowing her daughter would be lost to her.

"Trick, what is she?" Aife asked begging for answers. She needed to know what was holding her daughter.

Trick looked at everyone still showing disbelief and was about to answer when their attention was brought back to the couple in the middle of the room.

Bo's eyes snapped open as she wailed in the pain that erupted in her chest and back. She watched as Lauren rose to meet her gaze with her eyes blazing.

Bo screamed again as the pain intensified and she broke her gaze to look at her stomach where she watched as her wound seemed to stitch itself back together.

"What…how…?" She asked through the pain as she looked back up to Lauren's eyes. Lauren looked at her and lowered her head to kiss Bo the flames increased around her. After a minute Bo gasped again when another shot of pain zapped through her.

She opened her eyes to meet Lauren's gaze once again and she watched as they began to dim and start flickering back to brown. "I love you Bo." Lauren whispered before she fell to her side and the flames went out.

Everyone including Bo looked at Lauren in shock and disbelief. Lauren was lying naked beneath one of her wings. Bo was terrified as she painfully raised her fingers to take her pulse. When she felt the steady thrum beneath her fingers, she let out the breath she had been holding.

"Bobo?" Kenzi asked as Bo started to slowly adjust her position so she could place Lauren's head in her lap like Lauren had done moments before.

"I'm fine Kenzi, somehow she saved me…how…how is this possible?" She asked without removing her gaze from Lauren's face as she brushed her fingers through her hair.

"Trick?" Aife asked again relieved beyond belief her daughter was alive. But she needed to know _how_ her daughter was alive.

"They're supposed to be myths!" He exclaimed again not understanding.

"What are? WHAT IS SHE ALREADY?!" Vex pushed wanting to know himself.

"She's a...I think she's a phoenix…"

**Author's Note:**** So? Kudo's to those that guessed she was a Phoenix. Now…I will say this now…I have the smallest bit of writer's block…this was the last thing I thought about when I started the story, so let me know what you guys would like to happen in a review and I'll see what my muse chooses…and reviews break through writer's block like crazy :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:**** READ! **

**So, first. Sorry for the delay. I'm moving with my family and we're trying to get everything done before school starts up on Wednesday so everything's a little hectic.**

**Second, THANK YOU to everyone that reviewed and said ideas. My muse was VERY happy and together something….well, you will see what, came from it…so if you want to see more ideas like what happens in this chapter to happen in later ones keep it up! The more reviews I get, the more in depth I make the story because I see you're all just as interested in reading it as I am in writing it :)**

**Read, Review and Enjoy ^.^**

Everyone watched in silence as Bo held Lauren and continuously stroked her hair whispering to her that it was time to wake up and how much she loved her. All of them were frightened that what The Wanderer had done with her memory would cause her to lash out at them.

Sure, Lauren was alive, changed somehow, but alive. But, when someone _kills_ someone you love even if they come back to life, they're bound to want to hurt you. After about twenty minutes Kenzi spoke up hesitantly.

"Bobo? Sweetie? You back with us?" Her face was poised in a cringing position as she peaked at Bo through her fingers.

"What? Oh, you mean do I still think you killed Lauren? No, I know you guys came to rescue us and when I find The Wanderer I _will_ kill him." Bo vowed crouching lower looking back to Lauren's face as she vowed to kill the thing that took them from each other.

"Right, so…ya know, now that you don't want to death suck our faces off and all…want to help us get out of here. I don't know about anyone else, but I think I could use some help here." She said holding up her wrists that were still bleeding.

Bo noticed and hesitated for a minute before very gently placing Lauren's head on the ground trying to make sure she remained covered by her wing but not jostle them at all either.

"What did you do Kenz?" Bo asked as she walked over to the table to find the key.

"Oh, you know, just trying to save my bestie and all." She had a massive grin on her face as Bo undid the rest of her restraints she was practically bouncing with excitement. As soon as she was completely free she flung herself at Bo and held on as if her life depended on it.

"Don't you _EVER_ do that to me again! My heart can't take much more of this!" She scolded as she let go of Bo and took the key to unlock everyone else as Bo returned to Lauren.

"What did I do to you babe?" She asked quietly lifting her head into her lap again.

Trick came forward after he was released and observed Lauren, making sure to stay in a place where Bo wouldn't get territorial.

"If a phoenix isn't supposed to exist…how is Lauren supposed to be one?" Tamsin walked over standing behind the blood king. She could tell everyone was wondering including Bo when she looked up from Lauren to Trick for an explanation.

"I don't know. I have the oldest books you can imagine and they all say the same thing." He paused in his explanation to think about it until Kenzi hit him telling him to go on.

"According to the stories there were two a male and female, Vukan and Tana. They were mated and separated during a mystical battle between the elemental gods when fae were just beginning. The male was taken captive by Coventina, a water elemental. She chained him neck deep in ice water as the battle raged on.

"The water and ice was torture for a phoenix, it made him need to shift to stay alive, but every time he did the water would snatch his flames keeping him in agonizing torture. This particular water elemental was believed to be the cause of the end of the war." Trick had captured everyone's attention as they sat down like children having story time.

"No one thanked her though, because no one was left. It is said that when Coventina kept Vukan prisoner and tortured him endlessly Tana felt it. They say she became wreathed in flames and never transferred back. According to the stories she wept daily until the day her flames went out.

"It had been months since her mate had been taken and it is said that she never fought in battle. She stayed burning, weeping as she walked through battles. No matter how many attackers fought her she never fought back. She continued to walk and weep and anyone close enough or that attempted to attack her was burned from her flames.

"One day though it was written she was in the middle of a battlefield when she started to scream. Everyone in the battle apparently stopped fighting at her screams and watched in shock as her flames went out and she passed out on the field.

"The warriors on both sides tried to get to her before the other. One trying to finally destroy her, the other trying to protect her. Apparently when one soldier was about to touch her she screamed as she woke up and flames burst from her eyes and limbs. But unlike before when the flames stopped a few feet away from her, they continued grow.

"In her rage she burned everyone in the war, including Coventina. There was a fae boy there that said he watched as she collapsed and the flames went out leaving nothing. There was no ash for her to be reborn from. There was no ash of the bodies she had burned. All that was left was ravaged lands.

"The last entry was from a young fae girl, no more than eight, who claimed that she was being held prisoner by Coventina. She witnessed Coventina drown Vukan in a fit of anger before flames burned all around her. When the flames stopped she was the only thing living in the fortress."

Trick finished and looked around to see everyone wide eyed with their mouths hanging open slightly. Kenzi blinked and looked behind her to Lauren before Looking at Bo.

"Shit dude! What did you do?" She got up and walked over to Lauren looking at her in amazement.

"That's a great story and all, but…if he died and she died and it's all a myth…how is Lauren over there a phoenix…especially since she's human." Aife pointed out the slight problem in Trick's theory.

"Early on the story was accepted as myth, but there were some who said they heard that in the stories they were told Tana was pregnant when Vukan was killed…"

"Yeah, but she died, there was nothing left of her, so her child died too right?" Tamsin couldn't make sense of this at all. It went against everything she had learned growing up.

"Right…but it's a myth. A story…stories are spun to fit the story teller. That fae boy that was there in the story. He was loyal to Tana, they shared a special familial bond ever since Tana rescued him from Coventina two years previously. According to fae tales, when he was captured, his little sister was as well and he was informed that she had died.

"What if it isn't just a story? What if that little girl was his sister? What if he went back to Coventina's fortress and found her? Seeing first-hand what power and fear of power caused, would they write about a child if one was left? Phoenix by legend are fire creatures reborn from their ashes. Knowing that, why would a fire child die?"

"Why would a fire goddess die?" Aife asked as if it were obvious.

"The same way elves die. A broken heart…"

"Are you serious right now? A broken heart?" Vex was having a hard time believing this despite knowing it made sense.

"Think! How would Tana know Vukan was being tortured? Her flames never went away since they went up the first time he was tortured. The only time they came down was when he was killed. _Seconds_ after that that little fae girl watched as everything burned around her. How would Tana know everything that was happening to Vukan?!"

"They were bonded!" Hale jumped in finally getting it as he turned to Lauren in amazement.

"Exactly! Phoenixes are passionate creatures, their love is their flame. When that is taken from them, so is their flame…"

"So…no…wait…how is Lauren a phoenix?" Tamsin and the others were still confused.

"It's just my guess, but I believe that child survived, unknowing of its power. Perhaps repressed by the fae that took her in. Maybe they were raised as a human so as to never learn of their power. They fell in love with a human, and had a child, and the gene has lain dormant ever since in the human DNA. None of them knowing any better.

"But, every one of them were driven to heal. A phoenix's tears can heal almost any wound. It is in their nature to heal whatever they can…" Bo interrupted here with a slight smile.

"Lauren has always wanted to be a doctor. She is always so excited over some new experiment she can run. And she will run herself into the ground trying to save someone." Trick looked at his granddaughter fondly before looking at his daughter seeing the same look he had on her face as she watched her daughter.

"Then, when Lauren died and Bo tried to save her by giving her such a variation of powerful fae life force she started waking up the gene. Maybe that's why she was glowing, she was changing. Then, when The Wanderer burned her alive he gave the gene the final switch and turned it on permanently."

"So you're saying just because Doc got a bunch of Chi and was burned alive she turned into a phoenix? I don't know. Doesn't seem right to me." Vex didn't think it was possible, if that was the case, there could be a whole lot of phoenixes being 'reborn'.

"No…I believe the relationship Bo and Lauren share is like that of Vukan and Tana. You see how Bo's succubus takes over whenever Lauren is in trouble. And you all saw Lauren out of control over Bo. I believe that was the missing link. Without that special bond…"

"HOLDY SHIT DUDE! You guys are BONDED!" Kenzi shouted punching Bo in the arm slightly. "I knew she was Doctor _HOT_ pants for a reason!" She looked around at everyone starring at her including Bo and mimicked locking her mouth and throwing the key away.

"Despite Kenzi's joke, I think she's right. Bo, you need to be very careful. This bond will be useful, but until you both learn to control it everyone around you is in danger. Both of you lose control too easily. You _need_ to be more careful than you normally are because Lauren has no training to control what she is. Understand?"

Bo looked at him and Lauren before asking the question that weighed on her mind since she found out what she was.

"Does this mean she's like us now? That her life will last like ours does?" She stroked her lovers face again as a few tears fell onto her face.

"Tests need to be run, but if I am right, then yes I believe she will live many years."

"Way to go Succubobo!" Kenzi looked at Bo and smiled seeing her sister looking so happy finally. She looked back at Lauren and inspected her wings. She looked back at Bo before her hand slowly reached out to touch the feathers.

As soon as her hand connected flames erupted around Lauren and she bolted into a crouching stance in front of Bo.

"OW!" Kenzi shouted shaking her hand and running over to Trick to have him wrap her newly burned hand like he had her wrists.

"Lauren, baby, look at me." Bo soothed placing herself in front of Lauren and placing both her hand on her face. She watched as Lauren's face went from protective to recognition. Her eyes slowly started to flicker like the flames around her, but the phoenix refused to let go just yet.

"That's it baby, come back to me, they're not gonna hurt me okay? I love you." She said before leaning in and kissing Lauren with everything she had. Losing her twice made her scared a third time was coming.

She felt Lauren embrace her and deepen the kiss until Kenzi coughed.

"Not that I'm sure some of the people in this room wouldn't mind seeing you go at it, there are some that do." She pointed her hand that wasn't covering Hale's eyes at herself. Bo pulled back and saw Lauren burning brightly again.

"Ah, so not just the urge to protect makes you lose control. Good to know, we'll have to work on that a lot." She flirted trying to calm Lauren down again.

Slowly as she stroked Lauren's face and hair did she calm down and the flames go out completely.

"Bo? Bo what happened to me?" Lauren looked at her in terror as she shook.

**Author's Note:**** So? Hopefully it was worth the wait. If you want to know what the names mean here you go; Tana-**_**Fire/star goddess**_**, Vukan-**_**god of fire**_**, Coventina-**_**Water goddess**_**. And again, Review! Makes me come up with more in depth ideas like this :)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:**

**First, I am SOOOO sorry for the delay. We had a pipe burst at the new house, the new semester started and I was really sick for a few days. BUT since I got so many reviews for the last chapter I put off doing my mountain of homework to get this out to you all…I know, my priorities are amazing :)**

**Second, if any of you have seen Sunday's episode feel my pain. I added more with that person because I can! I also hope you think the entire chapter was worth the wait.**

**Third, leave lots of reviews and I will put off doing my homework again because my muse demands it. Read, Review and Enjoy :)**

"Facinating!" Lauren said after the shock and terror ebbed after learning what she was. Everyone except for Bo and Trick had left the room giving them some privacy to allow everything to sink in.

"There's complications though, as I'm sure you've already discovered." Trick spoke trying to not scare the young blond again. When he told her she was a mythical powerful fire bird, she kind of lost it and started to lose control of the Phoenix in her panic.

That was when Trick ordered everyone out of the room as he backed away himself when the flames started to burn around her. Bo had managed to calm her down again, but he didn't want to take any chances of her accidentally hurting anyone knowing it would just make everything worse.

When her flames dimmed Bo positioned them in a way that kept Lauren covered from any wandering eyes that may happen upon them.

"I can think of one, I now have two massive wings that will make it impossible to go out in public anywhere." Lauren said eyeing her wings with a look of fascination and inconvenience.

"I might be able to help with that when we get home. Will have to do some tests and everything, see if you may be able to hide them like Tamsin once you learn to control it better, but if not I may have the answer." He said before closing his eyes and cocking his head slightly trying to remember.

"There's this pendant that was given to me centuries ago. A woman told me I would need it to conceal a loved one and that whatever I did; I had to make sure to keep it safe and hidden."

"And you think it applies to me?" It didn't make much sense to Lauren. How could some woman know that in Trick's future he would meet a human doctor that would fall in love with his granddaughter and then turn into a phoenix. She was having a hard time grasping the implication that this was all foreseen.

"I don't know. All I know is that this woman said that when the time and person appeared I would remember it. I haven't given it a second thought and forgot about its existence until now. It may all be nothing, but when we get back, we will see if it conceals your abilities or wings." He answered pushing himself up and walking to the door to speak to Aife about what needed to be done to return home.

"They won't be hidden forever though, right?!" Bo panicked a little at the thought of the wings being concealed from her forever.

"I won't know anything till we get back Bo, but I don't believe so. She said conceal, not remove. I will research it before we test it." Once Bo nodded he continued on his way out the door.

Lauren watched as Bo stared at her new wings with a look of sadness. "Bo?" She asked trying to get her attention. When it didn't work she tried again.

"Bo?" Still not getting a response she sighed before a thought came to her. She focused on the wing Bo was staring at and willed it to move. A second later she felt the tug at her shoulder as her wing twitched and brushed against Bo's arm gently.

She watched as Bo's eyes widened slightly at the movement before closing on their own accord. When Lauren heard Bo's quick intake of breath she realized that Bo wasn't staring at her wings because she didn't like them, but the opposite. She smiled as she discovered Bo had a thing for wings.

When Bo opened her eyes again Lauren flexed her wing once more, this time wrapping it around Bo gently. This caught Bo's attention as her gaze jumped to Laurens knowing look. She blushed deeply knowing she had been caught ogling her wings.

"Do you like the new addition?" She teased as she twitched her other wing and watched as Bo's eye's followed the movement before returning to Lauren's.

"I think you know the answer to that based on what you're doing." She moved closer to Lauren with a knowing look letting her know she knew exactly what Lauren was playing at.

"I have no idea what you mean by that." Her expression was pure innocence as she looked at her free wing and opened it all the way. She lost her composure as she heard Bo gasp and felt her hold on her tighten.

"Sure you don't." she smirked as she watched Lauren's control of her wings falter as she grazed her hand up along her side, scratching gently with her nails before coming to rest on the base of her neck.

"Bo!" Lauren scolded as her wings twitched on their own and her breathing deepened.

"Yes?" She said taking her other hand and moving it from where it had been around her chest gently down to her hip making sure to brush along all the points she knew Lauren loved. She watched as Lauren's eyes shut tightly and her jaw clenched as her hair started to move as if a fan was on.

Her smile grew as Lauren's body started to glow so she repeated the movement with her other hand so both were resting on her hips.

"Bo, stop it…" Lauren could feel herself losing control at Bo's touches and knew much more and she wouldn't be able to hold her phoenix back.

"You sure? If you want me to stop tell me again and I will." Bo would stop if Lauren asked her to, but with almost losing her twice and her new addition and the fact that she was next to her with literally nothing on was making it extremely difficult to restrain herself.

She shifted her right hand lower so it wrapped around her thigh and squeezed gently while her other teasingly scratched her side.

She watched Lauren war with herself and knew the minute she lost the battle.

"God no!" She exclaimed as Bo hit _that_ spot on her side that always made her weak. She opened her eyes to stare at Bo. When Bo looked at the yellow burning in her eyes she felt her own shift before she gripped Lauren and picked her up to position her so she was straddling her lap.

Bo's excitement increased as Lauren arched backwards slightly at the touch she applied to her side once again. A second later and she was encompassed by a delicious heat as Lauren became wreathed in flames. In the back of her mind she told herself to ask Trick why she didn't get burned from Lauren's flames.

Lauren stared at Bo for a second as she saw her body take on her orangey glow before she captured the succubus' mouth in an intense kiss. She was just about to remove Bo's shirt when she heard someone yell before the door slammed shut.

Both jumped away and Bo watched as Lauren dimmed slightly as she clenched her eyes shut and shook her head trying to gain control again.

"Hey…Um Bobo…I know you guys want to get freaky and all, but now may not be the best place…" Kenzi said from the outside of the door.

"Just a second Kenz, we'll be right out." Bo replied trying to sooth Lauren. Her flames went out but she was still glowing when Kenzi answered back.

"No rush, we just have an army on their way here, they should be here in, oh…I don't know…a couple minutes…"

"What?!" Bo watched as Lauren started to glow brighter at the coming threat.

"Yeah…so we may want to get out of here ya know. Live to fight another battle. That sort of thing…especially since everyone here is pretty weak…"

"Give us a minute, we'll be right out." She knew she needed to calm Lauren down before they left the room. If Lauren hurt anyone she would never forgive herself.

"As soon as you're ready. Your mom's got everything set up and ready so we're just waiting on you." Kenzi nodded at everyone that was watching her and gave a thumbs up before walking over to stand in the circle next to Hale.

"Do they jump each other as soon as they get the chance all the time?" Vex asked with his brows raised. Everyone looked at him with an expression that told him to shut up. "What?! They were alone less than ten minutes!"

"Shut up Vex, trying to wipe my memory over here!" Kenzi scolded as she wrapped her arm around Hale's side while they waited.

"Lauren, sweetie, it's okay. We're both fine. We have to go home now and we can finish where we left off yeah?" She saw her dim slightly before burning brightly again at the end.

"Okay, not the way to go about it." Bo acknowledged before looking into Lauren's eyes and bringing her hands to her face.

"Hey, neither one of us are physically or emotionally strong enough to win this fight right now. And everyone out there waiting for us are too weak to fight. So we're going to go out that door and go home. Easy as that. No fighting so there's no threat okay?" She continued to stroke Lauren's hair until she finally returned to normal.

"You okay?" Bo asked when she felt Lauren slump against her.

"Yeah, just tired, help me up?" she pushed herself off Bo's chest and with her help was able to get off her lap and stand. She looked down to Bo and caught her staring at her body. "Bo?" She asked to get her attention.

"Yeah, right, not the time. Ready?" She stopped before she opened the door when she didn't hear Lauren following her. "Lo?"

"No, yeah, it's just…well, I'm naked Bo." She gestured to her exposed body and watched as Bo's eyes took her in as a smile spread across her face.

"Oh, I've noticed…"

"BO!" She shouted blushing.

"Right, I cannot wait to get home. Okay, okay…maybe I need to start wearing more clothes so I have something to give you…Right, sorry…one second." She said holding up her hand as she turned the knob and peaked her head out.

"Kenzi!" When the goth girl came over she spoke lower. "Lauren's naked…" Kenzi looked at her for a minute before it clicked and she walked back over to Hale and started taking his shirt off.

"Wooh wooh wohh little mama! Can't this wait!" Hale was blushing as Kenzi pushed his hands away and continued to unbutton his shirt. Vex was grinning and nodding his head while everyone else looked on confused.

When his shirt was finally removed she positioned herself so her back was against Hale and proceeded to take off her short black skirt. Hale awkwardly looked at everyone watching them as he held his girlfriend's hips to keep her balanced.

"Uh…Kenzi…what are you doing?" Hale asked when she finished stripping her skirt leaving her in a simple pair of black leggins.

"Lauren needs clothes! What do you think I'm doing." She asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Thanks Kenz!" Bo kissed the girl as she took the clothes before she closed the door.

"Best clothes money could buy." Bo joked holding the clothes up in her hands. Lauren couldn't help but smile as she pulled the skirt up her legs. She held the shirt up and looked back to her wings before she draped it across her chest and held it in place with her hand.

"Wow!" Bo said taking in Lauren with wings in a should-be-illegal-length skirt with a shirt draped across her chest.

"Not now Bo. I'd rather not set Kenzi's skirt and Hale's shirt on fire." She was blushing as she walked towards the door and opened it indicating Bo go first.

She tried to smooth the skirt down to cover more of her as she stepped out to be met with everyone staring at her wide eyed. Kenzi quickly slapped her hand over Hale's eyes and stepped in front of him to hide his bare chest.

"Skirt looks good doc." Vex exclaimed wagging his eyebrows as Bo growled and stepped in front of Lauren to hide her from the Mesmer's view.

"Uh…thanks Vex…and thank you Kenzi." Lauren pushed Bo forward so they joined the group and wrapped her arm around the territorial succubus. To shield more of herself, calm the succubus and she didn't want to risk being separated again.

"Yeah…no…you can keep it, looks way better on you…I just have one request." She blushed slightly as she met Lauren's curious gaze.

"Anything." Lauren answered waiting to hear the request.

"When we get back you let me pet your wing without burning me…I've kinda got a thing for wings." She blushed when everyone looked at her including Tamsin who looked like she finally understood something.

"That makes so much sense now!" Tamsin mumbled to herself thinking of the times she caught Kenzi staring at her wings.

Lauren smirked as she turned to look at Bo who was studiously avoiding her gaze. "You're not the only one." Kenzi, Vex and Aife started laughing slightly at the implication while Bo blushed deeply. "Lauren!" Everyone just laughed harder before Trick interrupted.

"They're coming, you guys ready?" When everyone sobered up he nodded at Aife and everything started to crackle. Lauren started to glow slightly not knowing what was happening, but when Kenzi told her it was fine and she dimmed again.

Just as the first group of soldiers rounded the corner they vanished.

Once Kenzi could breathe again she stood up and started taking inventory of everyone that was there.

"Bo? Lauren?" She called not seeing them in the room and she started to panic. She yelled louder as she started to search the house.

"Kenzi? We're fine, we're upstairs." Bo called from Kenzi's room as her and Lauren made their way down the stairs. Bo stood in front of Lauren in case anyone came around the corner she didn't want them getting a view of Lauren that was meant for her only.

"Oh, thank god, I thought we lost you again!" Kenzi flung herself at her best friend before she went to throw herself at Lauren. She stopped herself when Bo shook her head and noticed Lauren was still glowing slightly.

Wanting to make sure Lauren didn't think she was scared of her she looked at the shirt being held against her chest and the short skirt. "Maybe we'll let you get something else on before the hugging?"

Bo mouthed thank you as Lauren nodded with a thankful expression and the two kicked everyone out of Bo's room.

"Dyson?" Lauren asked seeing the shifter on the bed not moving.

"Clothes first, then we'll get Trick in here and see what we can do." Bo instructed as Lauren went over to check his pulse. It was thread, but there. "Here." Bo handed her a set of clothes she had left before their break.

Lauren looked at them and knew when she left them there. She was struck with a feeling of guilt how things ended and when she reached for the clothes she tried to apologize for everything.

"No Lauren. It was my fault okay. It's in the past and there's nothing we can do to change what happened, but I promise this time it will be different. I won't let you go this time." She vowed as she leaned over to kiss Lauren.

She felt Lauren hesitate slightly before she kissed back. Bo broke the kiss with the little restraint she had left and leant her forehead against Lauren's.

"Not the time. For one, everyone's waiting outside. Two, Dyson is passed out on my bed. And three, I really like the skirt on you and want to see it again." She stepped back as she took Lauren in. She had dropped the shirt during their kiss and was now standing in front of her glowing a faint crimson with just the black shirt.

Her resolve almost broke at the image before her, but when she heard Tamsin and Vex bickering she let Lauren change. When she got to the shirt however she had the same dilemma.

"I believe new shirts are in order." Bo looked at her a minute before understanding what she meant. She held up her finger before riffling through her dresser. A minute later she pulled out a shirt that was almost completely backless with a strap that draped around the neck and lower back.

Lauren smiled before stepping into the shirt and pulling it up before pulling the strap over her head. When she finally felt decent she walked over and kissed Bo before going back to Dyson's side indicating Bo should let everyone in.

**Author's Note:**** So? Hopefully it was worth the long wait. The rating may go up to M soon, not sure yet. Anyways, leave a review and I will try to get the next chapter out soon. :)**


	14. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:**** I am SO sorry for the long wait. I am really trying to update as fast as I can but there is SO much going on between college/work/moving. I did get a number of reviews on the last chapter so I put off my Calculus homework to write this out. I hope it was worth the wait…And remember, more reviews I get the faster my muse demands to be listened to…like the beginning of this chapter was written in my atmospheric science class…so Read, Review and Enjoy :)**

**Also, I want to apologize for any mistakes in this chapter. It's 1:40 am and I haven't slept much at all in the past week…so bear with me please! ^.^**

**And…Can I just say…Sunday's episode…Badass Lauren being BADASS! Heck yeah!**

"I don't know what else to try." Lauren said when once again Dyson remained unconscious.

"I believe he's somehow linked to The Wanderer."

"But we can break it right? I woke Lauren up…"

"It's not the same Bo. It shouldn't have worked the first time. I believe the only reason it worked was because a dormant part of Lauren's DNA was being activated. Her make-up then was changing. His hold was on human, he didn't plan for her to change. Therefore his hold on her was broken because what he held was no longer there." Trick tried to explain the best he could.

Everyone was silent trying to think of a way to save Dyson. Kenzi looked at Dyson, and then Bo until her eyes settled on Lauren's wings. Her eyes widened as she pointed excitedly.

"Yes Kenzi?" Lauren asked beginning to feel uncomfortable under the goth's stare. "Tears!" She exclaimed thinking it was obvious. "Could her super healing tears help him?" The group looked to Lauren before Trick thinking he would know the answer.

"It could…do you think you can do it?" Lauren's eyes widened as her mouth opened and closed. Trick sensing something was wrong ordered everyone but Bo to leave the room. "Lauren?"

"I don't know how to control it! It took over to save Bo." She looked torn between wanting to help and back as far away from him as possible. "I'm a doctor! I work with needles and chemicals! Science…"

"You're also a phoenix. If you let it out, it should heal him on its own." Trick tried to calm the doctor who was looking back and forth between him and Bo like she was being cornered. She let out a sound that sounded like a mix between a laugh and grunt.

"I don't know _how_ to let it out!" Bo looked at her grandfather before indicating he should back up. Lauren had unknowingly started to release the phoenix. With her emotions at the current moment Bo didn't want to take the risk of Lauren hurting anyone. She also believed she held the solution to releasing the beast.

"Lauren sweetie, calm down okay. That's it look at me." She stepped in between Trick's view and slowly started to remove Lauren's shirt and pants knowing she would want something to change into. When Lauren started to burn brighter though, her pace quickened.

"Bo?" Lauren's voice began to take on the two tone sound she had heard before. Bo could see she was frightened of losing control of something so new.

"It's alright, you can let go, I'll be right here." She watched as Lauren continued to fight. She saw her battle knowing she both wanted to remain in control of the beast and let it out to help Dyson.

"Bo, I can't!" It came out strained as she continued to war with herself. Stuck in this point between unable to move further toward either direction.

"Bo, listen to me. It may be the phoenix that is resisting." Trick stepped in wanting to breach the topic gently.

"What? Why, you said they naturally want to heal…"

"Yes, but I also said they're passionate creatures…they protect the one's they love. At this moment Lauren and her phoenix are both the same and different entities. It is trying to protect Lauren…"

"Protect her from what!? It's hurting her, look!" Bo exclaimed not understanding and growing to panic as Lauren dropped to her hands and knees.

"From pain Bo! It's Dyson. I love you, but how many times did you run to Dyson and show affection towards him in front of her? Just to get a rise out of her or hurt her for something she did? I have seen her in pain many times because of your relationship with him. You've broken her heart countless times Bo, it is _that_ pain that the phoenix is trying to protect Lauren from." Trick felt terrible for being so mean to his granddaughter, but watching Lauren who was clearly in pain and Bo crying unable to help her broke him further.

"What do I do?" She cried stepping closer to Lauren before dropping on her knees beside her.

"Show her she doesn't have to worry anymore." The answer was so simple, so basic. He watched as she nodded and cupped Lauren's face before he left the room.

"Got a little case of ED going on eh?" Vex asked as the others looked away guiltily. He shook his head rolling his eyes at the group that had clearly been eavesdropping before ushering them down the stairs.

Bo watched as Lauren's face contorted in pain and anger and she couldn't take it anymore, she kissed her roughly before she pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry Lauren. You've always been there for me and I was too scared and stubborn to realize it. I ran as soon as I was given an excuse because that's what I know to do. I have hurt everyone I ever got close to and I thought that if I ran than I wouldn't hurt you like them. I was wrong baby.

"Not only was I ripping my own heart out every time I walked away from you, I was destroying you. I know that now and you know what. I'm not afraid. I'm yours and only yours, forever won't be long enough. I will always want just one more day.

"One more day of listening to you geek out over science, one more day of holding you close, waking up next you still sleeping peacefully in my arms. Getting to love you like no one else, seeing that moment you figure out the solution to something that's been hiding from you. But most of all; seeing your smile when you realize I've caught you looking at me.

"That smile that I know is just for me. And when you laugh I can't help but follow no matter what is happening. I will never grow tired of making you smile. You are mine and I am yours and I will spend every day of the rest of my life proving that to you. Do you understand me? I love you no matter what happened in the past, what's happening now or what will happen. Nothing will ever make me stop loving you and it's damn time I start showing you that." Bo finished through the tears that were falling. She had the biggest smile on her face when Lauren met her gaze with a smile of her own.

"I love you too Bo and nothing will ever change that, I am yours and you are mine." She promised before she captured Bo's lips with her own and kissed her passionately.

Bo felt the heat surround her and knew the phoenix arouse. She reluctantly let Lauren go when she felt the subtle push away from her. Once again Bo was struck with Lauren's unmatched beauty as she glided over to Dyson. She watched in awe as Lauren bent over and closed her eyes tightly focusing. Her eyes snapped open again and Dyson was coughing and clutching his chest as he looked around the room wildly.

Seeing the flaming figure before him he jumped off the other side of the bed and ran to Bo crouching in front of her. Bo tried to shove him out of the way to get to Lauren as she felt the atmosphere shift.

"Dyson no!"

"Bo, stay back!" Dyson started to shift and snarling filled the room as Lauren turned around to face them. Her head cocked to the side taking in the wolf crouched in front of her mate. She grinned slightly before bringing her hands in towards her chest and slowly walking towards the pair.

"Dyson move! It's not what you think. It's Lau…" Bo tried again pushing herself in front of Dyson. Dyson in his need to protect his mate from the unknown shoved her out of the way. His focus so intent on the wreathed figure before him he didn't realize how hard he pushed her until he heard her shout no.

His eyes snapped to her but when he saw her staring part him his gaze turned back just in time to see her arms snap forward sending a pulse of fire at him. He tried to stay standing, but the force the pulse hit him with threw him against the opposite side of the room where he crashed into the wall.

"Lauren! Stop!" Bo shouted trying to stop any more harm being done to either party.

"_You dare harm my Queen wolf? You shall know the definition of pain as you burn."_ Lauren's voice had lowered two octaves and Bo watched as Lauren threw her arms out again and witnessed Dyson's eyes widen in fear as he threw his arms up to protect himself.

"LAUREN!" She tried again. Lauren paused and turned her gaze back to Bo seeing her on the ground holding her wrist. She growled slightly at the wolf before moving to her aid. She had just dropped down next to Bo when Kenzi burst in the door.

"Kenzi, NO!" Bo shouted seeing her holding the garden hose and the stream of water shooting towards Lauren. Lauren howled in in pain before turning and pulsing more flames towards Kenzi who quickly jumped out of their way behind the doorway.

"EVERYONE STOP!" Bo shouted and when she was satisfied no one was going to say anything or burst through the door she looked back to Lauren who looked torn between fighting the threat and staying by her side.

"Lauren baby, come back to me. I'm fine. They're friends, they won't hurt me okay. That's it." She soothed and Lauren finally faded out completely and slumped against Bo's side.

"Not that I'm not glad everyone is awake and still in one piece but we have a shit-u-ation here…" Kenzi said pointing to the bed that was now completely engulfed in flames as well as part of the floor where Lauren had been.

"Shit, Kenz go!" Bo shouted as she moved Lauren out of the way of the hose. She wasn't sure if water would harm her in this form or not but she didn't want to take any chances. She had just positioned Lauren and herself out of the way when the rest of the fae gang tromped in carrying pots of water and threw them on the flames.

Lauren was just starting to regain consciousness when the last of the flames were taken care of.

"Bo?" She asked looking around at the room's ruin. "Please don't tell me I did this…Bo I'm so sorry…" Lauren tried to apologize but Bo brushed her off.

"Hey, it's better now than when it's just us. Important thing to note…_my_ clothes may be flame resistant…but other material is not…"

"But your room, your bed!" Lauren was taken aback slightly by the smile that came over the succubus's face at that.

"I was planning on getting a new bed anyways; I was hoping you would want to help pick it out." Kenzi watched as both women blushed and grinned like school girls at the implication of their _own_ bed.

"So…I'm not complaining here or anything because the Doc looks hot, but I think perhaps we should find something she can wear while being all flaming badass? That way you won't be all...you know…naked when you go back to being just badass Lauren." Kenzi implied bringing the pile of clothes over to the pair and depositing them in the doctor's hands. "Also, when you're dressed I am petting your wings!"

Everyone laughed except for Dyson who looked on confused.

"I think Kenzi's right…especially until you learn to control it. The Wanderer is still out there and we can expect an attack to be forthcoming. I will talk to the metal smith I know and see what he comes up with. It won't be practical for defense in a fight, but it needn't be. With your power the less covered the more strength you have. I will also have him design it so it can be worn beneath certain clothes." Trick explained and at the nod both Lauren and Bo gave he nodded and started walking for the door.

"Oh, and I will bring the pendant tomorrow evening. For now I believe everyone should rest. It would be best if you all stayed here or close to hear in case he decides to attack…"

"He won't attack yet." Tamsin spoke up from the corner of the room.

"You can't be sure of that…" Hale went to argue, knowing it was better to be safe than sorry.

"No, she's right. He will plan his attack. He will increase his armies and find new powerful fae to enthrall. Lauren is an unknown quantity; he won't risk battle until he believes without a doubt he will be able to win." Aife stepped in watching her daughter gaze and Lauren.

"How long do you believe that will take him?" Trick asked knowing it made sense. Why else would he run away when he had no one to fight except for Lauren? Aife and Tamsin looked at each other with a look of dread.

"No nearly long enough" They said at the same time before Tamsin walked out.

"Balls." Vex exclaimed throwing his hands in the air. "Dibs on the couch!" he shouted running out after Tamsin wanting to ensure he got the sofa.

Kenzi looked between Aife, Trick and Dyson before grabbing Hale's arm and tugging him towards the exit. "We're just going to…go get some food for everyone…" She yanked him harder feeling the awkward tension rising. "That was close!" she mimicked wiping sweat off her brown before grabbing her purse and the keys and heading to get groceries.

"Trick...the bonding isn't finished yet…" Aife stepped in. She could see the chi of the two women and could see that it had started to blend as if it was from one person, but it wasn't complete.

"Are you sure?"

"I can see the difference. They need to have sex." Trick blushed slightly before looking away.

"Right…Bo…Lauren…this bond you have…it's not completed yet. To truly become bonded you need to consummate the bond…"

"Oh lord…" Lauren exclaimed blushing.

Bo smiled cheekily gripping Lauren tighter to her moving her fingers over her side slightly. "Oh, believe me, that _won't_ be a problem." Lauren's gaze snapped up to hers at the movement and words from Bo's mouth and scowled as she saw Bo's grin deepen.

Bo indicated she should look down and when she did she saw she was glowing slightly. Blushing deeper she let out a sound of disbelief. "Really?!" she couldn't believe everyone would know when she was the slightest bit aroused. When she felt Bo shaking slightly she turned her gaze back to see she was laughing. "This isn't funny, no!"

"Well…you just need to find a place where you won't…"

"Burn the place down?" Lauren quipped looking around at the destruction she caused.

"Trick, why is it my clothes don't burn but everything else does…including her clothes?" Lauren's statement reminded her that for some unknown reason her clothes remained intact.

"You also don't get hurt by the flames. Perhaps it is because if your clothes were to catch fire they would burn you? The phoenix is making it impossible to harm you…"

"So then do you think that eventually Lauren's clothes won't burn either?"

"I don't think so, the flames originate from within her and she feels them. They burn their way out of her layer at a time. Why she was in so much pain when she was stuck. Therefore her clothes are another layer to burn through. That is why the armor I will have made for you will cover you but leave plenty of room for the flames to billow out… to be honest Bo, I have no idea. I told you all I know about a phoenix." Trick wished he could have all the answers but all he knew he'd shared already.

"We still need a place that's safe to…well, you know…" Lauren blushed again as the attention was brought back to her still glowing form.

"Have sex?" Bo teased her and watched as she burned just a bit brighter as she lightly smacked her shoulder and refused to meet her gaze.

"I can smuggle you out and you can complete your mating at my house in the dungeon halls…I know, not exactly romantic, but you won't burn anything down and based on what I see you don't exactly need romance right now." She smirked as she watched the blonde's face turn scarlet and avert her eyes.

"Wait…hold on…someone PLEASE explain to me what the hell is going on because last I checked Lauren was human and Bo was my mate." Having them so casually talk about having sex and watching everyone interact so normal with Lauren blew his mind.

"Long story short, we were kidnapped, Lauren died, everyone came to rescues us, we all got captured, I somehow turned Lauren into a mythical phoenix, she saved us, we came home…oh yeah, we're bonded…well…will be completely by this evening…and there's a war coming…love to stay and chat, but I have more important things to be doing…or should I say more important people to be doing."

"Bo!" Lauren exclaimed falling forward as she attempted to pull her shirt up her legs.

"Already making you unstable? Damn I'm getting good at this."

"Oh god!" She let out in exasperation.

"Nope, just me here darlin." Lauren glared at her but everyone in the room could see she was getting more turned on with each thing Bo said.

"We need to go, the cars waiting at the door…but I swear, you get her to set fire in my limo you're grounded young lady! Have her back by wartime sweetie." Both women looked at her weirded out.

"I'll bring the pendant and sketch of the armor tomorrow night or the day after…just call when you're…finished." Trick stammered stopping Dyson who made to follow after the pair that were walking out the room.

"Trick, she's my mate!" Dyson growled when he Trick refused to move.

"Not anymore sweetie." Aife egged. She never did like the wolfboy. No one tames a succubus. Dyson growled at her which only caused her to laugh. "Oh, I'm so scared!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Saving my daughter while you were passed out…"

"Enough!" Trick stepped in. "Dyson, Bo and Lauren are bonded on a level the fae don't understand. It's a bond from a time before the fae. Deeper and stronger than one we have witnessed…"

"Wolves mate for life Trick, there is no stronger bond…"

"Dyson, if you pursue this, you will die. Lauren is a phoenix now; she will protect her mate from anything. This bond between them is from centuries of generations dating back to the elemental wars. They both have lost control when the other was in danger and when this has happened they call each other their queen. Come tomorrow I believe their bond will be so powerful that they will become our Queens if they so choose."

Dyson glared at him before storming out of the room. A minute later they heard the door slam.

"Wolfy doesn't seem too happy with the new arrangement does he?" Vex shouted up the stairs while keeping his staring contest with Tamsin for the couch going.

"Vex!" Trick shouted annoyed. It was a tone that told the Mesmer to can it. And can it he did. He had done enough upsetting of powerful fae for the day.

**Author's Note:**** So? Hopefully it was worth the wait…I know there were some bits that were sappy, but based on what happened in Sunday's episode I needed to vent a bit and that came about here. Reviews make me want to make time to write in this monster known as college that sucks all your free time away.**


End file.
